What If:A collection of Drabbles
by Rara Erza Heartfilia
Summary: What if the Kwami's were swapped?What if Adrien was a goth?What if Marinette was a model and Adrien, a clumsy admirer?What if...What if...What if...WELCOME TO "What if?",a collection of standalone DRABBLES (each with their own unique storyline) that aim to satisfy all your Miraculous cravings!I take requests,so be sure to REVIEW,& FOLLOW for updates,hope you enjoy this Miraculers!


**A/N: In this story(Duration of one chapter), Miraculous holders can't be akumatised. Most of the group are in their third/final year of University. People don't get akumatised twice.**

 **THE TIME THE KWAMI'S GOT SWAPPED.**

Marinette yawned and flipped over, drooling happily in her sleep. The warm rays of sunlight tickled her nose and caused her to crack open an eye. It was Saturday, and after the week from hell that she'd had, the weekend was a Godsend. She was grateful that she'd be graduating soon and starting work at Gabriel Agreste's company in the new year. She'd finally gotten into that man's good-books last Christmas, and boy, was she grateful.

Tikki was still asleep, whistling softly as she peacefully snoozed on. Marinette smiled contentedly, Tikki could _finally_ sleep in today-

 _SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE-_

In an instant, Tikki's eyes flew open and the sounds of the sirens continued to wail.

"I'm awake! I'm up!" She squeaked in alarm and Marinette sighed heavily.

"Guess we have to go." Marinette mumbled with a pout.

"Evil never sleeps." Tikki said with a huge a yawn as she rubbed her cheek.

 **A few hours earlier…**

A cynical little laugh echoed around Adrien's computer area as Plagg looked at the screen gleefully. He had not slept at all last night. Instead, he had been reading some elaborate Fanfictions that Adrien had been reading about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Plagg covered his mouth to muffle his laughter as he screenshotted everything: Adrien's own Fanfictions, the Fanfictions that Adrien had read, Adrien's reviews among other things.

He glanced back at the sleeping boy before looking back at the screens.

"This will teach him to stop depriving me of snack time Camembert." He said to himself.

Adrien mumbled something in his sleep and turned over.

Plagg grinned as he uploaded the screenshots to the internet with elaborate captions. Once done, he logged into each of Adrien's social media accounts and statused: **Yes, I am Adrien Agreste, and I am a Fanfiction author with the Penname 'Pikachu Use Thunder Bolt!', suck on that bishes.**

With a smug look, he tapped 'Post' on each site.

Plagg rubbed his flipper-like hands together and flew over to the mini-fridge. Procuring some Camembert, he flew back to the monitors. In a matter of minutes, social media had gone wild over the screenshots and statuses.

People were now posting statuses…

" _Oh my gosh, Adrien Agreste reads smut about the superheroes."_

" _Adrien sure writes some…kinky shit… lol."_

" _Just realised that Adrien Agreste has read and reviewed my story! Eeep! Not going to tell you guys my penname though… I like being anonymous, I'm not as brave as he is to reveal my identity…"_

" _Whoa, Adrien Agreste writes?"_

" _What the f***, didn't know he was a faggot."_

Plagg snickered at the statuses.

Adrien's phone began to make noises and the sleepy blonde whimpered in annoyance as he raised his head.

"Pla-?"Adrien tilted his head at the kwami in front of the monitors.

He sat up slowly and yawned, rubbing his eyes drowsily. "No College today! No practicals, no dissections!" He gasped happily and grabbed his phone, that meant he could read all the Fanfictions he want…ed.

His eyes went wide at the strange tags and notifications pooling in. As an international supermodel, he was used to many likes and notifications, but he hadn't posted anything on Instagram since last month, and the motivation said 'alex_stuns and 2,045,775 others liked your post.'.

Nope, something was drastically wrong today. He opened his Instagram and his jaw dropped at the Screenshots along with the caption. He opened twitter and Facebook and saw the same. A video of screenshots of his writing was Number one, trending on YouTube. Even Amino had gone crazy. He closed his mouth and snapped his head towards the Kwami, who was snickering at him.

"You little _asshole_!" Adrien growled and jumped out of bed to chase after him and Plagg flew out of the room.

"That will teach you to keep your hands of my dang Camembert!"

"You freaking posted my stuff **online**! I can't take that down, they probably have screenshots of those screenshots! URGH! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Adrien screamed as he chased Plagg down the stairs and through the kitchens. Many of the staff was still on paid leave and Adrien's private chef was currently in Australia.

Adrien grabbed a pot and threw it at Plagg who dodged and flew up to the top of a high metal shelf where the huge bags of flour sat. He pushed one over and it fell to the floor, narrowly missing Adrien who snarled and threw another pan. The flour caused the air to get cloudy and Plagg used the opportunity to push down more bags of flour till it was impossible to see. Eventually a bag fell and doused Adrien's legs in flour.

"Where are you, you coward?!" Adrien snarled, grabbing his pot.

All of a sudden, something runny, with a familiar potent stench landed on his head… Adrien tensed as some of it dribbled into his ear.

"You dropped _Camembert_ on me?!"He screamed in horror and Plagg's laugh rang through the powdery air. As the flour began to settle Plagg made a run for it but Adrien aimed his pan at him with frightening, deadly precision, with the end result being Plagg flattened onto the wall.

Plagg quickly peeled himself off and flew in the direction of the huge laundry room while Adrien followed closely behind, face red with anger.

Ladybug yawned as she made her way back home. She'd had to use her powers because Chat hadn't showed up for some reason, it was just a robbery, but she dealt with it swiftly, and without that mangy cat's help to boot. As she flew over the rooftops, she glanced at Agreste HQ. It had been almost a week since she'd seen him in person, and though texting was fun, it didn't quite cut it for the 21 year old.

That's when she heard the loud sounds of metal and aggravated shouting from within. With widened eyes, she flew over to a window and peeked in, about to enter when her earrings blared.

"Oh no." She groaned, but knew she had to get inside. If she detransformed and used the front door, the butler wouldn't just let her in. Mr. Agreste was out of town after all and Adrien was asked to remain in the house like some sort of prisoner…But if she flew into the house and found Adrien she could just pretend that she was allowed entry, that is, if he wasn't being attacked right now… Ever which way, she was going in there! Adrien needed her help!.. And even if he didn't (which was probably the case because the screaming didn't sound agonised but she really wanted an excuse to see him)she was still going to do her duty as a hero and check up on him, Ladybug or not!

She jumped in and detransformed so that she wouldn't accidentally detransform in front of Adrien later, and so that Tikki could find some food.

"You're insufferable!" Adrien yelled as he skidded through the water, foam and bubbles that covered the laundry room and the hallways. Plagg had made all the machines in the laundry room explode. The ones that didn't were overfilled with soap and inherently made the floors look like mountains of fluffy snow. Adrien slipped and fell through the bubbles before shakily standing and throwing his shirt off, he hated wet clothing and hair, and both of his said belongings were drenched. He gritted his teeth at the Kwami up in the air and launched the sodden shirt at the creature.

" _You_ confiscated my supplies!" Plagg huffed.

"Oh and that warrants _you_ to expose me on the internet?!The press is going to have a field day about this! And my father… OH MY GOSH MY _FATHER_! He's going to see it and I'll be ruined!" Adrien screeched.

"Yeah yeah, as long as you've learned your lesson." Plagg waved a flipper and rolled his eyes.

"Learned my lesson? Learned my- _UGH_! Do you have any idea what you've _done_? Or what the repercussions are going to be for _me?!_ All because of your stinking, mouldy, crappy cheese?!"

"HEY! You do NOT talk about my cheese like that okay?!"Plagg yelled back.

"I'll talk about your stupid stinking-mouldy-crappy-STUPID cheese however the heck I want!"

"OHHHH I seeee! So the world ends when I ridicule something YOU like and when you make fun of the things _**I**_ like it's OKAY?!"

"YES!BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BROADCASTED YOU OR YOUR LOCATION OR YOUR _STUPID_ _DISGUSTING STINKY_ CHEESE ON THE _IN-TER-NET!"_

Marinette snuck down towards the kitchen and Tikki flew out ahead of her to find something to eat in case they needed to transform.

Marinette could hear Adrien shouting at someone but she couldn't hear the other person, although she could vaguely hear some hissing noises... She slipped into the kitchen and gasped upon seeing the mess.

"It's like world war 3 in here." Marinette said. "You got that right." Tikki breathed in shock.

Marinette stepped out and looked at the water and bubbled seeping into the room from the hallway.

"I'll be right back Tikki… Sit in my bag once you get your snack, okay?" Marinette whispered, left her bag on the counter and tiptoed through the water towards Adrien's voice.

"- and THEN the magazines are going to go WILD! 'Adrien Agreste reads material fit for shoujo manga! He's an Otomen'…. YOU SHUT UP! If the manga says it's a word then IT IS A WORD! And this is all over the internet! Ladybug has probably seen it by now!"

Who was he talking to? And what was he so upset about?

Marinette peeked around the corner only to see Adrien's tanned back. She squeaked involuntarily and Adrien spun around with eyes huge and shiny, like an innocent doe trapped in headlights, his body wet from all the bubbles and a big wad of bubbles atop his head.

His eyes widened further and he suddenly looked up as if checking if something were on the ceiling. After a few seconds, he looked back at Marinette.

"Marinette! Uh, hey, how are you? Nice of you to visit." He said with a nervous laugh and a tentative neck scratch.

Marinette had long since figured how to form sentences without stuttering or messing up, but every once in a while, it had to happen.

She canted her head. "Yeah, I'm good… How are _you_?" She asked slowly, forcing her eyes to stay focussed on his, and not on the wonderful sight just a few inches lower...

Adrien blinked as Marinette stood there, looking at him so caringly. She must have known. That was probably why she visited, to check if he was okay, she was just so thoughtful. Marinette really was amazing, and if he wasn't already fully devoted and faithful to Ladybug, he would have killed to be with Marinette.

He sighed, stepped out of the bubbles and began to walk dejectedly to his room, gesturing for her to follow with a flick of his wrist and a swirl of their elegant finger. Marinette's face reddened but she followed quietly.

Once they entered his room, he quickly pulled out a shirt and some dry shorts before heading to the bathroom. "I'll be just a minute." He said and disappeared. It seemed that 'Just a minute' in model time, wasn't 'just a minute'.

Marinette looked around his room before perching on the bed. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, thankful that she had remembered it before transforming. As she opened up her Instagram however...

Her jaw dropped at what she was seeing.

She scrolled and scrolled. It was everywhere, everyone seemed to be talking about it. She paused… If this was on Instagram… it HAD to be on the other networks. As she opened twitter, her suspicions were readily confirmed.

After ten minutes, Adrien emerged, looking fresh, smelling like sandalwood, dark chocolate and menthol from his expensive shower gel, breathtakingly and effortlessly gorgeous, but heavily pouting.

Marinette's bluebell eyes trailed him as he sat next to her dejectedly.

"My life is _so_ over." He said, falling onto his back.

Marinette looked down at him.

"Awww, come on…Could have been worse… I mean, you could have written an M rated scene." He looked at her.

"Yeah but I've _read_ and _reviewed_ M rated stories. One of my friends thought it would be hilarious to hack my accounts and expose me."

Marinette sighed. "I don't see what they're getting so worked up about. You're an adult, most of us read these things."

Adrien groaned.

" _I'm_ not supposed to, I'm supposed to be that innocent role-model for young men and women everywhere. Worse, Father is going to kill me, he's going to think I'm going through some rebellious phase, I wouldn't put it past him to arrange a marriage or something equally as crazy to subdue me." He threw a hand over his eyes. "Just put me out if my misery, Marinette."

Marinette tilted her head when suddenly a clever idea occurred to her.

"Why don't we be honest and say your accounts were hacked? Do a video with an explanation and get your friend to admit, or someone else could admit if he doesn't want to, I mean this wouldn't be a big deal if you can justify yourself."

Adrien sat up abruptly.

"Why didn't I think of that! Marinette, you're a genius! But who do we say hacked it? Because he'll never take the blame, he'll deny it."

Marinette paused.

"Well we need someone mischievous, someone who nobody would doubt did it." She said.

"We'd probably need a statement from someone to back it up." Adrien mused.

Marinette clicked her fingers.

"How about we ask Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She said.

Adrien groaned.

"If Ladybug knew what I read and wrote about her, she'd be disgusted."

Marinette reddened again, she hadn't really checked out his Fanfictions but now she made a mental note to do so.

Of course she wanted to read all the things Adrien had been thinking before this 'Naughty corner' experience. Perhaps she should get herself a nice bottle of wine for when she read… She did have that _Dormaine Leroy Musigny_ that Gabriel had sent along with his Job offer…

"No no, let's approach Chat Noir first and ask him if he's willing to take the fall for it, which he will, because he's super understanding." Marinette said.

Adrien bit his lip. "So…We get him to make a public statement about it?"

Marinette nodded. "Then, we get Ladybug to berate him and he can play it off as a joke. Nobody ever stays mad at him, they know how naughty he can be."

Adrien sighed in relief. "You're a Godsend, Marinette." He said. Marinette laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Just be more careful with your passwords from now on, okay?" She giggled.

Adrien smiled wryly. "Fine, fine. How will we ask them though?"

Marinette smiled. "You leave that to me. In the meantime, lay low. I'd say it would be best not to leave home."

Adrien nodded.

Marinette smiled. "Well, I should go, I just came to check up on you."

Adrien pouted, "Okay… You know Nino will be coming over in a few days, just to play some videogames and stuff, it would be really cool if you and Alya tagged along. I still need to beat you-"

"Beat me? I'm unbeatable!" Marinette snickered as they both began to stand,

"Hey I've gained some experience since the last time you kicked my butt!"

"Which was like a week ago-"Marinette pointed out with a giggle.

Adrien flushed. "A lot can happen in a week you know, I'm confident that I can take you down."

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Marinette teased as she nonchalantly entered the kitchen, slipping on her bag. Just to make sure Tikki was inside, she slipped her hand into her purse and felt around for her Kwami. Her fingers grazed over what she was certain was Tikki's head.

"Mark my words!" Adrien chuckled as they walked to the front doors.

"Sure." Marinette grinned. "I'm serious." Adrien whined. "Duly noted." She said.

Adrien pouted again, it seemed he did that quite a bit, Marinette noted. "Now you're just being meeeeean. Hey do you want me to get the driver to take you home?... Actually, I _insist_." He said darkly as they reached the door and a magnitude of reporters had piled outside the house, waiting at the gates. It seemed that all the security guards were diligently making them leave. He sighed.

"We'll use the emergency exit." He said, and began to walk to the entertainment room. He moved towards a frame with a spiral pattern on the wall and with his index finger, pushed the centre of the spiral and Marinette's eyes widened as it sunk in. A flipping sound was then followed by a few clicks, and suddenly, a tube-like device moved out of the spiral. Adrien put his eye in front of it.

A green scanner light ran down his eye vertically at first, then horizontally before the tube beeped and zapped back into the spiral.

The smooth sound behind Marinette made her spin around just in time to see the wall on the far side of the room open up.

"Whoa." She breathed.

"I know right. I love this thing." Adrien grinned and Marinette almost fainted at that beautiful smile bestowed upon her. Heaven forbid, she would die a thousand deaths to see that smile forever.

Adrien led her through the wall which led to neat, underground tunnels.

"Was this always here?" Marinette asked as they walked through the tunnel.

"Uh huh. They actually lead to different places. One leads to the subway. One leads to the Louvre. One leads to Chloe's hotel-"

Marinette made a face and Adrien laughed.

"Wait wait wait, don't give me that look, I have never, and I mean NEVER used it in my entire life." He assured and she giggled.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to have tunnels that open up at public locations?"

"Nope, each tunnel has about four or so identification scanners."He said, popping the 'p' as they approached two metal sliding doors.

He pressed a button on the wall and his eye was scanned in a flash of green. The doors opened smoothly.

"That is seriously awesome." Marinette said.

"Yeah its-" Adrien blinked his eyes rapidly, he was suddenly seeing black spots in his vision.

"Adri-" Marinette stumbled, feeling a bit lightheaded.

Then, both of them slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Tikki popped her head out of the purse and looked at Marinette ruefully before flying towards her.

She turned around to look at the purse.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into these villainous schemes of yours. Marinette looks really sick." She whined at Plagg who flew out from Marinette's purse too with an eyeroll.

"We just deprived their brains of some oxygen, big deal." He said.

"I for one, do not enjoy abusing my energy and element manipulating abilities like this." She said, knowing that she used the earrings to drain some of Marinette's energy and oxygen with Plagg doing the same with Adrien.

"It's just one time Tikki. I swear, I can't handle this… this _abomination."_ Plagg whined.

"The pot is calling the kettle black." Tikki said crossing her arms.

"Uhhhh, Ikkit, pots don't talk." He said, saying her name backwards to irritate her.

Tikki huffed. "Look, all I'm saying is that you're an insufferable moron too. I'd be pissed off too if you pulled something like that on me."

"Yeah but it's always the case, 'Plagg I'm busy' or 'Plagg chew softer' or 'Plagg mind your manners' or 'Plagg don't touch this' or 'Don't do that' or 'Hurry up' or 'No Camembert for you', I CAN'T TAKE IT WOMAN!" Plagg howled and fake sobbed while Tikki held her head.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She muttered.

Plagg's eyes widened.

"You're agreeing?" He asked incredulously.

"Till Fu catches us and we both get into trouble, yes." She sighed and flew towards Adrien's ring after kissing Marinette on the cheek.

Plagg flew over and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"He said gratefully as she patted his back, sighing at his immaturity.

He then flew over to Marinette's earrings. Reaching out his flipper-like arm, he touched it. For a second it turned black with a glowing paw print before it just became it's normal opaque colour.

Tikki touched Adrien's ring. It turned red with five spots at the centre where the paw print normally would have been, before becoming its normal silver.

Plagg saluted her and got into Marinette's purse as Tikki huffed and settled into one of Adrien's pockets.

For a minute Adrien and Marinette were still, but they slowly stirred.

"Whoa what happened?" Adrien asked dizzily to the drowsy Marinette.

"No idea." She mumbled back.

"You okay?" He asked, reaching over to check her head, in her sleepy state, she just sat there.

Slowly they got up.

"That was odd…We fainted at the same time." Adrien mused.

Marinette gasped. "Do you think we were gassed? What if someone's in your house?"

His eyes widened before returning to their normal size.

"I seriously doubt it, wouldn't they have taken me for ransom?"

"True…"

"What if there is someone down here though and they're robbing the place, and they don't know who I am?" Adrien thought out loud.

Marinette gasped.

"How did they get into the tunnels?"

Adrien stayed silent.

"That would be impossible, they'd need my eye or my dad's for that, my eye is still here…"

"Let's just get out of here quickly." Marinette said.

"It could be that there's a lack of air down here, which is the only other possible explanation, so yeah, let's get out of here."

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Soon, the two parted ways and Marinette was back in her room. After furiously texting him the whole way home and ensuring that the Gorilla and everyone else had staked out the place, she could relax.

She felt horrible for leaving him there, but he had assured her that he was safe.

She flopped onto the chaise. Tikki had been very, very quiet, save for the sounds of her breathing. Marinette had assumed that she'd fallen asleep and didn't even think of checking on her because she was certain that she was in the bag and not sick.

"Hey Tikki… Maybe we should go back and check on him." She said.

Tikki didn't respond.

"Tikki? Are you alright? You've been quiet for a while now…"

Still no response.

Marinette frowned and walked over to her purse. Maybe Tikki _was_ sick after all.

Marinette could _not_ be more wrong. As she peaked into her purse, her stomach dropped. Whatever it was that was peacefully snoozing away in her purse was definitely not her Kwami. She squeaked and emptied her purse on the bed.

Plagg fell out but continued to ride the dreamland express. Marinette stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. She was certain that this was a kwami. It was certainly shaped like Tikki, except it was a bit bigger and had flipper like arms….and looked a hell of a lot like a… like a…

Plagg purred and cracked open an eye.

Green. That's the only word she had to describe his eyes. Plagg yawned and blinked up at her. Marinette stared down at him.

"Uh…Hi?" He tested. Marinette scrambled back. "Where's Tikki?!"

"I'll get to that if you talk in a lower pitch, geez kid, remember, cat's hear better than humans." Plagg hissed, covering his ears to shield it from Marinette's shrill squeaks.

Marinette snapped her mouth shut. "Kay, so I'm Plagg, that P, L, A, double Guh, no ER, Kwami of destruction, yada yada yada, Black cat miraculous, blah blah blah. So as to why I'm here, well, Chat Noir is a piece of crap and he treats me like shite. Tikki and I decided to swap kid's for a while, well actually I decided and she decided to go along with it." Plagg waved his arms and flopped backward.

"Wait, let me get this straight, does this mean _I'm_ Chat Noir now?" Marinette whispered in horror.

"Okay don't make that face, it's not _that_ bad being unlucky!" Plagg huffed.

"No! It's not that! It's just Chat likes Ladybug, which was me up until a moment ago, but now if you're here, that means Chat is Ladybug and I'm Chat so who is in love with _whom?_ " Marinette looked stricken.

"And _how_ did you and Tikki even swap places? The only place I've been to was Adrien's place, the tunnel that lead into the subway, the subway itself, and then I came home."

"Oh we swapped at the subway, while you were busy daydreaming, let's say _Chat_ for the sake of confidentiality, was taking the train. I saw you, knew who you were, zapped into your purse, Tikki zapped out and went to Chat, and here we are."

Marinette's eyes widened. "So the Kwami's actually know the miraculous wielders?" She asked.

"DUHHHH! Figured it out years ago when you guys faced Dark owl."

"And none of the wielders know each other?"

Plagg opened his mouth to respond, but paused. "…Well, I wouldn't say _that."_

Marinette blinked. "So I know who Chat is?" Plagg groaned. "Stop asking me these questions, I ain't Google... But I _am_ hungry." He said.

"Wait, I don't know how to be Chat Noir!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed.

"You'll be fine, no big deal." Plagg said nonchalantly. "No big deal? No big deal? Plagg! How do I deevilise! What do I call Chat? I can't call him kitty because now he's Ladybug! But he's a guy!How is he even supposed to be Ladybug? Do I call him Bugaboo and Milord now? And Fire-truck Red does NOT go with his skin tone! He should be wearing more of a Deep red or Scarlet with dark maroon undertones to bring out his tanned complexion-"

Plagg raised a brow at her last comment before remembering that she was an aspiring designer, although he didn't know if maroon undertones would suit Adrien's skin all that well…

He flew up in front of Marinette's face. "Hey, kid, listen. I don't do all the messy stress-ey stuff, m'kay? That's Tikki's job, so she and he can figure it out. We,"He gestured between them.

"-are going to take it easy. Just backup, no de-evilising . All your skills will just come to you, just as it did when you met Tikki. Also, you can call him 'Douchebag' and I don't think it would stop him from swooning if it comes from your mouth. And, I think you're right about darker colours suiting his complexion, but I think really bold colours make his features pop."

Marinette thought for a second. "Are you sure about this?"

"Chillax Pigtails, everything will be fine. Besides, this will just be till Fu finds out." Plagg said, yawning.

"Will I be in trouble?" Marinette asked. "Nah, he knows I have a knack for mischief, now, can we _Please Eat?"_

"Oh! Yes! Of course! What would you like?"

Plagg grinned evilly.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

"I can't believe him! The _nerve!"_ Adrien exclaimed. Just a few moments ago, he had met the sweet little Ladybug Kwami, who was so gentle and soothing, and got dragged into this demon of a plan by that evil little shit, Plagg.

Tikki sighed. "He just needs some time. I'm sure my chosen will set him straight, sort of… Actually, I just hope she doesn't take on any of his habbits."Tikki said, her eyes widening.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he paced.

"Look, if he wants to get in trouble with Fu, by all means, he can go for it, but I doubt Fu is going to just scold _him_. I mean, I'm his chosen, I was supposed to have been watching him. He can't just go around making decisions for the rest of us."

"I completely agree." Tikki replied, dipping her choc-chip cookie into her camomile tea.

"I'm so tired of him! Really! You know what, this is good. I needed this, I needed some distance from him." Adrien said, crossing his arms.

Tikki tilted her head. "Don't worry Adrien, I'll explain everything to Fu, there isn't a problem that can't be solved if you think calmly and clearly. Come sit, have some tea. You deserve it. Fu will figure it out within a week anyway, but by that time, I'd like to think that you and Plagg would begin to miss each other. He is quite fond of you after all, I know that, even if he doesn't say it."

Adrien was quiet for a moment. "He has a really funny way of showing it… _Now_ what am I supposed to do about this whole internet scandal? I had planned to make it as if Chat Noir had pulled a prank on 'Adrien Agreste', I can't do that if there isn't a Chat Noir, what do I even call myself? Don't get me wrong, Ladybug is awesome, but I'm a guy…I don't want to be called _Ladybug_."

"Well I don't know much about the internet scandal, but I'll help you figure it out, I promise, okay? It's all going to be alright. And don't worry, just call yourself 'Spot', that's better, right?"

Adrien paused his pacing and exhaled.

"You're right, Tikki. Thank you, you are seriously awesome." Adrien said and sat down on his couch.

"Of course I am! Now, how do you take your tea?" She said with a smile.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

The day went on, uneventful, and both parties got to know their Kwami's a bit better.

Plagg, Marinette realised, had an addiction to Camembert, a cheese she was actually quite fond of herself. Other than that, he was really awesome. Sure he was lazy and had no table manners at all, but he was kind in his own strange sort of way. He was honest, and gave her brutal criticism on her designs, which she really appreciated since everyone else just praised her work and she never ever knew if something was really great or terrible because of that. Plagg was also surprisingly clever, and creative. Every suggestion that he made was well thought through and unique, and Marinette had to admit, it was seriously a lot of fun to have Plagg encouraging her to have fun and not always be responsible. She was on her 4th tub of Icecream, being a glutinous wench, and he wasn't even berating her for it or reminding her that she would get a tummy ache.

She really adored Tikki, but sometimes, she wanted someone to tell her that it was okay to watch an anime and have the _Antagonist_ be her favourite character instead of the Hero.

"You know what I don't get? Why do they wear the same clothes like every single day? I mean, fine, if you don't want to design a new outfit, at least change the colour of the shirt! You're getting paid to be animators!" Plagg exclaimed before gulping down some orange soda.

" _Right_? I mean it's not even that hard!" Marinette replied, shovelling another spoon of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Yeah! I mean I pay good money for the camembert that I eat when I watch this thing, they have to at least make it worth it!"

"Ek-shactly!"Marinette said, with ice-cream in her mouth.

Plagg opened his next camembert. "Gotta appreciate their effort though, I mean I think if I was an artist I'd probably suck." He said, thoughtfully.

Marinette looked over at him with her spoon still in her mouth.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a human?" Marinette suddenly asked.

Plagg snorted. "Kid, I'm more human than most humans." He said. "Although, I have always wondered what it would be like to just live normally like an actual human, have a job, or learn to play an instrument, maybe travel the world." He said after a while.

"On your own or with someone?" Marinette asked.

Plagg's ears twitched and the end of his tail flickered. "Uhhh, alone, definitely alone." He said with wide eyes. Marinette raised a knowing brow and a smirk slipped onto her face.

"You _like_ someone." Marinette said.

"NO! I don't!" Plagg said with wide eyes.

"You _so_ do! Oh my gosh! Who? Tikki told me there's a whole lot of other Kwami's, so I'm just assuming but not conceding that it's one of them." Marinette said, not missing how his eyes widened further and his tail fell at the mention of Tikki.

She smirked further in realisation. "It wouldn't happen to be a certain Ladybird Kwami that I know, would it?" She giggled.

"NOPE! Definitely not, pffft. What are you even saying? Besides, we're Kwami's, we don't _get_ to like anyone." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Marinette frowned.

"I mean, we basically stick with our chosens till they die, and we very rarely see each other because sometimes our chosen's don't end up together, imagine liking someone you never see, or see after like seventy years or something. So dumb."

"Heyyyy, that's just a long distance relationship, so platonic, unconditional and sweet! And come on, I can tell you're upset about it and that you've probably liked Tikki forever. Have some camembert and tell what's wrong." Marinette said.

"I didn't like her forever, just for 4637 years, for the record." Plagg huffed. Marinette's eyes widened and she dropped her spoon. "What?"

"Enough about me, what's up with all these Adrien Agreste posters and photos and pictures and… body pillows?" Plagg snickered.

Marinette sighed dreamily. "Adrien." She said, placing her ice-cream down and clasping her hands together.

Plagg rolled his eyes and gagged. "Don't make me throw up, doing those googoo eyes."

Marinette hugged her body pillow. "He's so amazing and sweet and caring, he's just the most wonderful human being in the world."

Plagg raised a brow. "Wait a minute…You seriously like the guy? As in _like-like_?"

"Well yeah, since I was thirteen. Ever since that day in the rain… He's so kind and endearing, and I could watch him all day and never get bored." Marinette sighed dreamily with glassy eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's not creepy at all." Plagg coughed awkwardly.

"And he's always helping out everyone, and he's funny, and he's smart and he always knows what to say to make me feel better."

Plagg tilted his head. "Ha, here I thought it was because you liked his ass." he snickered, looking at a large poster of Adrien Modelling underwear. It was a good thing that Marinette had her own apartment.

Marinette snapped her head to him. Her face was bright red. "W-Well, you know, to be honest I do actually appreciate his butt… And he does have some well-endowed… Urm… parts."

Plagg spat out the soda in his mouth. "Oh hell no, ew, EWW!" He wailed.

"Hey, I'm an adult, I can look!" Marinette doubled over laughing. "I mean how could I not, you don't just model for _Calvin Klein_ and expect women to stare at your face." Marinette reasoned.

Plagg stuck out his tongue. "Well, did you tell this guy that you like him? I'm just assuming you're friends and you aren't just one of those love-from-afar fans."

Marinette twiddled with her fingers. "Well, Tikki said to give him time to realise it on his own."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, how old are you?"

"Twenty one, met him at thirteen…"

"So you've basically given him _eight_ years to realise it. Trust me, I can tell he's one of those oblivious morons, you gotta _beat it_ into his head. Preferably with a sharpened axe." Plagg said.

Marinette blinked. "I don't know, I mean… He's a model, Plagg. I'm… just a klutz."

Plagg raised a brow.

"Who's Ladybug?"

"Huh?"

"Who, is Ladybug?" He asked again. Marinette looked confused.

"She's my superhero form…"

"So essentially, who is she?"

"She's… A hero?"

"Nope, who is she?"

"She's a product of the Miraculous?"

"No kid. She's you. You are Ladybug. You're the same person, but with a fancy costume on."

"I don't know, Plagg. Even I know that I behave differently when I'm wearing the mask…"

"Uhh, yeah." Plagg rolled his eyes. "When you're wearing it, you don't have to worry about what people think of you, because nobody knows who you are. The person you are with that mask on is who you really are which is ironic really . I don't believe for a second that you're a stutter-y walking bomb of awkwardness. I think you became that because you were afraid of being judged for your opinions. And now that I've basically told you your flaw, all you have to do is learn to be comfortable with the fact that even without that mask on, you're still a hero, you're still Ladybug, no matter what, and guess what? He'd have to be a real idiot or an A-grade asshole to turn a hero in her own suit of human skin down."

Marinette blinked. That was deep, and to be honest, he mercilessly hit the nail right on the head.

"Thanks Plagg. You're… right."

"Don't worry kid, I don't know what Tikki's been doing all these years, but this week, we are going to get that ratchet low-self-confidence of yours. But before that, we are finishing season two of this."

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Adrien hiccupped as he sobbed.

"-h-he shaved his head for her and sh-sh-she she still d-died!" He stuffed the pillow onto his face and wailed into it.

Tikki choked on her saliva as she cried too.

"I h-hate c-ca-cancer!"

"Me too! I really thought she w-was going to be okay, but then…"Adrien cried.

"Let's watch this next." Tikki sniffled, pulling out The Fault in Our Stars, it was a movie that Adrien had forgotten to watch years ago because of his schedule.

"Sure!" Adrien said as he blew his nose. "I'm so glad you're here. I mean, Plagg is such a cheat, I can't believe he left me like this. Did I mean nothing to him? I thought we had something."

"Don't worry Adrien, he'll be back. They _always_ come back."

"It's okay, I don't even miss him. In fact, good riddance, I don't care. Not at all." Adrien sniffed.

Tikki patted his back. "I still can't believe how he treated you and what he did today! You don't deserve that!"

"Right?! He always says I'm bossing him around but it's for his own good! Why doesn't he see that?" Adrien said.

Tikki put the movie into the CD player and poured Adrien more cocoa. "He'll see it. Trust me."

"He better…Wait, no, I don't care. I'm still amazing without him." Adrien sniffled and cradled his cup of cocoa.

"-And then, I ran for the hills. Not the expression, I literally ran over the hills to get away from their stupid yodelling." Marinette said as she dried her hair, she'd just had a lovely shower. It was Sunday morning, and she was really relaxed.

"I don't even get the point of yodelling. I mean sure, sometimes it sounds good when people actually _know_ how to do it, but if you don't, at least practice or something! "

"Yes! And they lied about practising for months!" Marinette said.

Plagg swallowed more cheese and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a loud crash interrupted him.

"What was that?" Marinette asked with widened eyes.

"That kid, is the sound of breakfast. A fully done Akuma with a side of screaming civilians."

"I think I prefer my Akuma underdone with a side of non-existence, Plagg, Claws out!"

Plagg squeaked and zapped into Marinette's earrings, and suddenly, everything was blue. After a minute, Marinette glanced at her mirror and gasped.

She had to admit, she certainly looked hot as hell. Plagg's new design didn't disappoint. Last night after the movie, he's said spoken a bit about how she'd use her powers soon and he knew just what to do with her features.

Her hair was shockingly white and curled elegantly with two black ears atop her head. The rest of the suit looked just like Chat's save for the zip that was opened all the way into her cleavage and the leather choker with the golden bell around her neck. Her sclera were light blue, her pupils were slits, her lips were matte black and her boots were heeled. The tail around her waist was adorned with more silver studding and there was a silver shimmer to the palms of her gloves.

She shook her head, now was not the time to admire how different she looked.

Taking a deep breath she jumped up to her rooftop balcony before stilling. How would she get down? Chat generally used the baton…thingy…

She reached behind her and found it. "Okay…"She whispered.

"Open and go over there?" She said, and it sounded more like a question, but it seemed the baton understood because suddenly she was flying through the air.

She landed on the next rooftop with a thud, headfirst, backside in the air. "Now I just need to work on the landing." She muttered, getting up to try again.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

"It's an Akuma!" Adrien exclaimed. Tikki flew up to him.

"Time to transform, Tikki, spot's on!" He said and suddenly, the room flashed red.

He opened his eyes and looked at his black gloved hands, no claws. Adrien glanced over at his mirror and blinked a few times. Well, he certainly looked handsome.

His hair looked very different, it actually looked a lot like his hair as Chat but it was now a bit messier and in waves with small locks brushing over his forehead in random patterns.

He had a fully black mask and his suit was red with a black belt fitted on his hips. The spots were in a low concentration on his suit, with just seven on the front and seven on the back. His boots were black with red soles.

All in all, he had to say that Tikki had done a good job.

He shook his head, he needed to find the Akuma. He looked around for the yoyo and found it attached to the belt.

"Urm …Okay, let's do this." He said and stepped up to his window. For a minute he threw the yoyo about, trying to get a feel of it before throwing it at the chimney of a nearby building and tugging as he'd seen Ladybug do so many times before. It worked, and suddenly he was flying throw the air. He found himself laughing, it was pretty exhilarating. In no time at all he found himself at the site of the Akuma's attack. A man in a onesie was shooting everyone with some sort of sceptor, making them suddenly fall asleep.

"Sleep, glorious sleep! Sleep my children, sleep!" He yelled as he shot more people, spinning and jumping over cars.

Adrien raised a brow. Talk about _restless._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH OPEN UP OPEN UP OPEN UP STUPID STICK OPEN UP!"Adrien spun around to see a black blur hurtling through the air, about to hit the ground. Thinking quickly, he tossed his yoyo around some lightpoles and formed a makeshift net. The black blur got tangled in it and it was then that Adrien realised it was a person.

She groaned and looked up at him. They both froze.

"….Kitty?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

His mouth dropped open and a blush formed on his face.

"M-Milady? Is that you?" He asked, running to help untangle her. "It's me." She confirmed.

"Wow, you look different." She said, giving him a once over. "So do you." Adrien said, tugging a lock of her hair.

"Okay I'm just going to be straight with you. What is wrong with you?!"She smacked him upside the head.

"Owww, Ladybuuuug, what did I do?" He whined.

"You made Plagg really upset!...And I'm not Ladybug, I'm… _Kitten_." She said.

Adrien blushed harder. Well, it wasn't his fault, that name was quite kinky.

"He was the one who started it!" Adrien said.

"Yeah, but you deprived him of snack-time camembert!"She argued.

" _Because_ he gets gastric reflux!"

"And what about when you constantly confiscate his cheese?"

"I confiscate it because he tries to bring it _everywhere._ If I smell like stinky cheese, someone is going to realise that something is _off_! And not _just_ the cheese!" Adrien said.

Marinette almost groaned at the pun.

"Listen, I'm guessing this will only last a week but in the meantime I suggest that you think up a few compromises, okay?" She said.

Adrien sighed. "O-okay…"

Marinette reached over and ruffled his hair. "In the time being, let's make the most of this experience. I must say, this hairstyle really works for you. It's cute, bug."

Adrien grinned. "The name's 'Spot _', Kitten._ " He said silkily, moving his face right in front of hers and flicking the bell around her neck. Marinette blushed as she looked at the man. Without the altered sclera and irises, his eyes looked so familiar… in fact they looked _identical_ to a certain _someone_ that she knew, and she would know, she spent most of her time staring at those eyes in the posters and the pictures, and when he spoke to her…. which was often _._

It couldn't be that…that… _Chat Noir_ was…Naaahhhh, no way.

He stepped back and ran in the Akuma's direction.

"Come on, Kitten, let's _Beetle_ this guy!" He said.

Marinette groaned. The puns were still in place, it seemed.

"Wait up!" She called back and ran after him.

They both skidded to a halt as they neared the man.

"Hey Dreamer! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Adrien yelled. Marinette groaned as she saw Alya poke her head out of a bush with her phone at the ready and her eyes wide with excitement as she looked at the two seemingly new heroes.

"Hush! Hush! Hush! You'll wake everyone up! We need to sleep! Sleep, Sleep! Go to beeeed!"Dreamer said in a tune that sounded much like a lullaby. He shot purple jets of light at them but both somersaulted out of the way.

"Chat No-I mean, _Spot,_ we have to find the Akumatized item, all I'm seeing is the sceptre."

"Hey, what about that dream catcher around his Sceptre?" Adrien said to her.

Marinette looked closely at the Sceptre and realised that indeed, there was a small, black dream catcher attached to it.

"Looks about right!" Marinette said, and threw the baton at Dreamer who dodged, the baton returned to Marinette.

"If you won't go to bed, that's okay, as long as you dream!" Dreamer said and shot a green beam at her. She was about to dodge but the light split several ways and tried to hit her from different angles.

"Look out!"Adrien said and jumped in front Marinette. Marinette gasped and shot out her baton to push him out of the way. "Not a chance!" She said to him, jumping back.

"Ch-SPOT! You can't be sacrificing yourself like that! You're the only one who can Deevilise!"Marinette chastised him.

"Sorry Milady… Instinct." He said sheepishly.

Dreamer huffed. "I don't have time for this! I must make the world rest! Yes! Rest!"

"Is it just me or is this guy super lame?" Adrien asked.

"Definitely. Let's end this quickly." Marinette replied.

"Yeah!" Adrien said.

Marinette continued to look at him expectantly.

"… Well, go on." She said.

"…Huh? But you need to-OOOOOOHHH!I see! I get it! Okay, *Ahem*,"Adrien said and started to clear his throat.

Marinette face palmed.

"Lucky Charm!" He shouted and after a moment, a spotted blanket fell into his waiting hands.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Marinette asked as Adrien handed her the blanket.

"Well we could always cuddle together. I hear kitten's love cuddling." He winked. Marinette rolled her eyes and threw the blanket at his face.

"Nice try, what's the plan, Bug Eyes?"

"Aren't you the one who normally figures it out?"

"And aren't you normally the Cat?" Marinette shot back, and crossed her arms.

"Touché, Milady."

The duo thought for a moment.

"…Bugaboo, I haven't got a clue what to do, help this poor kitty out." He pouted cutely at her.

"That won't work on me, you longer have the puss-in-boot eyes." Marinette giggled.

"Dammit." Adrien cussed.

"But I will help, since you asked so nicely." Marinette said to her partner with a wink, having not an inkling of a clue that she was winking at the boy the loved.

 _That_ would change things.

Marinette glanced around and spotted a delivery truck with the words "Hardwell's Hardware" printed on the side. She looked around and noted an open topped phone booth. She grinned.

"You know, you look really beautiful when you smile like that." Adrien said to his partner, sighing dreamily.

Marinette rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his hazy eyes. "Hey, hey, focus, villain on the loose over her." She said.

"Right, right." Adrien said. "Let's see if they have rope in there." Marinette said.

"Uh, in where?" Adrien asked in confusion. "The truck." Marinette said, running towards it.

She stopped at the doors at the back, there was a lock.

"Do I punch this or cataclysm it?" Marinette asked. Adrien grinned.

"Neither Milady. You use your baton." He booped her nose. Marinette scrunched up her nose and recoiled. "How?" She asked.

"Pretend that lock is a huge cockroach." He replied, easily plucking the baton of her back and moving both her hands to hold it.

"And this, is what you're going to use to smash the living daylight out of it." He said, letting go of her hands.

Marinette raised a brow and looked at him up and down.

"You realise cockroaches are insects, and so are beetles, right?"

Adrien shrugged.

"The only Gorgeous, beautiful, amazing beetle I know is you." He said.

Marinette put a hand on her hip. "I'm a cat." She deadpanned.

"And a pawsitively ethereal one at that. Inside and _meow-_ t, You're my _mew-_ se."

Marinette scoffed.

"You're despicable." She said, bracing herself to break the lock.

"If _you_ say I am, then that's what I am." He said happily, not missing a beat.

"Plagg says if I call you Douchebag you'd gladly take it as a compliment from me."Marinette said, swinging her baton down and breaking the lock.

Adrien rolled his eyes and scowled. "Well, that sounds like something _he_ would say."

They opened the doors and ladybug picked up a few things.

"What happened between the two of you anyway?"

"If I tell you, you'd figure out exactly who I am." Adrien said after a moment of silence. Marinette looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

Adrien laughed, albeit nervously. "Nothing." He said.

Marinette ran over to the phone booth and knelt down, beginning to use the large hooks she'd found to attach them to the corners of the blanket.

"Well, if it's any consolation, all friends fight…Speaking of which, I need a reeeeeally big favour."

"Anything for you." Adrien said, leaning against the phone booth and watching her work.

"Well, I'm sure you know Adrien Agreste, right?" She asked as she worked to tie rope through the large eyes of the huge hooks to form loops.

Adrien tilted his head. "I've heard of him."

"Well, I'm sure you must have seen the posts then."

"Don't really spend my time stalking guys, Milady." Adrien said, but the grin remained on his face.

"Oh shoo, anyway, Marinette who's a good friend of his asked me to ask you something."

Adrien's brows shot up. "Wait, hold on, how did she find you?"

"We have a, urm, _special_ ,sort of relationship."

Adrien frowned.

"Anyway, one of Adrien's friends hacked his accounts and posted all of that up on the internet, he's taking it really badly, and the media is going crazy over it. She asked me to ask you if you could step in and play it as if you were just messing with Adrien."

Adrien blinked at that. "Sure, I can do that…so basically, I'm the one who hacked his account and not his friend, or do I say I'm the friend that hacked the account?"

"The former, I don't think I'd like it if Hawkmoth thinks you're good friends with Adrien, I think he'd start hurting him to get to us. I don't want that."

"You seem to care a lot about this Adrien guy." Adrien said, eyes narrowing.

Marinette sighed and muttered quietly to herself. "You have _no_ idea."

Adrien went rigid. Had his ears not been picking up the vibrations around him more vividly, he would have never heard it.

He blinked rapidly. "Did you just say-"

"Chat, I need you to put the yoyo through these loops and we're going to stick the baton at the top of this booth and use it to make a pulley system. Then, you're going to hide behind the booth. I'll lure Dreamer here and get into the booth, then when we're both in, you capture us both in the blanket, I grab the dreamcatcher and break it, and once the Akuma flies out, you de-evilise it, got it?"

Adrien blinked as she grabbed his yoyo, put it through the hoops, over the baton at the top of the booth and placed the spotted circle back in his hand before pushing him behind the booth, his mind was still reeling from her previous remark. Just who was this woman?

"My lady, I think it would be better if I lured him here instead."

"Then who would deevilise?" Marinette asked her partner.

"I…"Adrien started before he realised that she was right. He blinked. Plagg's little stunt was now putting the Love of his life in danger.

"I don't like this." Adrien said, grabbing his masked companion's wrist.

"We don't have a choice." Marinette said, staring into his eyes.

"We do. We detransform and take our Kwami's back." He said.

"I can't do that right now." Marinette looked away.

"I promise I won't look-"Adrien started.

"It's not that. It's just that I think you and Plagg should be apart for a while." She replied. He blinked at her.

"Why…Why are you saying this?"

"Look, I don't know what Plagg did to you, or what you did to him. What I do know is that you've both been at each other's necks for a while now, and I think Plagg needs some time to cool off. He's really wounded, you know." Marinette said.

Adrien's eye twitched. "I wasn't in the wrong here, _he_ was the one who crossed the line, not me."

"Yeah, but who pushed him towards that line?" Marinette said.

" _What_? Are seriously you taking his side? You don't even know him, or the full story! Plagg probably only told you _his_ side of it." Adrien said, his face contorted in disbelief.

"I know enough-"Marinette started.

"Clearly not if you're still taking his side." Adrien cut her off.

"Chat, I'm not trying to fight with you, I'm just saying that he needs time-"

"To do _what,_ exactly? Force you to become bait? Side with mediocrity? And don't think I haven't noticed this vast display of _cleavage_ which I know for a fact _he implemented._ "

Marinette's mouth dropped open. " _Excuse me?_ "

Adrien's eyes widened. Did he just voice his concerns about her showing off her body?

He opened his mouth to verbally slap himself, or apologise, but Marinette was quicker.

"For the record, _SPOT,_ I happen to think I look amazing in this suit, and the amount of cleavage that I show, is up to me, Plagg hasn't forced me to do anything, because in case you haven't noticed,"

She pulled the zip upwards, closing it fully before pulling it down again.

" _-this,_ isn't just an accessory. Plagg is kind, and sweet, and honestly I'm beginning to think you're a grade-A condescending _Arse,_ too _._ Now if you excuse me, I have a villain to lure here. _"_ Marinette said haughtily before turning to dart in the direction that Dreamer had gone.

Adrien blinked. He had not meant to say that.

He groaned and ran a hand down his face. Okay, perhaps he was being a bit condescending, but he _really_ hated the idea of anyone looking at her in a perverse or lustful way, the thought of someone doing that made his blood boil to unhealthy temperatures. She was so pure, and clean, and wonderful, and caring, and thoughtful, and unique, and legitimate, and talented, and intelligent, and brave, and considerate, and determined, and sweet, and gentle, and hilarious, and ambitious, and creative and unprecedented, and diligent, and consistent, and headstrong, and friendly, and…and…and he'd driven her to the point that she actually said the word _Arse._

Alright, perhaps it sounded ridiculously adorable coming from _her,_ but irrespective, he'd actually irritated her so much that for the first time in the eight years that they had spent together, she had cussed.

He bit his lip. Maybe she was right…Maybe he _had_ been a grade-A arse to Plagg. Maybe he'd really driven the Kwami to the point that the little creature wanted nothing more than to get back at him.

He sighed, perhaps he was a bit controlling. After all, he _did_ limit Plagg to just two wheels of Camembert a day, and he always made Plagg eat it before they left home because he didn't want to carry the cheese around and have the smell of cheese cling to him.

Adrien pouted, he really was a huge buzzkill.

Suddenly, _Kitten,_ was running back with an angry Akuma behind her. She dashed into the booth and idiotically, Dreamer ran in with her. Marinette shut the door and slammed him against the inside wall of the phone booth. He yelped and pushed her back, moving his Sceptre to stun her. Adrien pulled the yoyo and all four corners of the blanket lifted upward encasing them and causing dreamer to lose his balance and relinquish his grip. He made to grab it in the limited space in the sack but Marinette quickly grasped the dreamcatcher and snapped it in half, as she did so however, Dreamer headbutted her, right on the nose, _hard_. Marinette gasped and held her nose as she felt something warm trickle down from within her nostrils. That really, _really_ hurt.

Adrien let retracted his Yoyo as slowly as he was allowed to before the Akuma tried to fly off, and Marinette along with dreamer were lowered to the bottom of the booth.

She pulled the blanked a bit from under the keeling dreamer and stepped outside with her head down to stop the bleeding.

"You've caused enough trouble little guy, time to Deevilise." Adrien said, catching the Akuma. After grabbing the yoyo he said, "Gotcha!" After a moment, a pure, white butterfly flew out.

He looked at his partner who wordlessly handed him the blanket.

"Miraculous: Ladybug." He said, and tossed the blanket up.

The ladybugs first and foremost flew around to fix the damage that had been caused.

Marinette turned to leave. "Wait-"Adrien jerked forward to grab her forearm. A small drop of blood dripped onto the pavement and his eyes widened as he followed it. He looked back at her quickly. "Did you get hurt?!"He asked in horror, trying to pry her hands away from her face. She shoved him away and he caught a glimpse of her bloodied nose three seconds before the glowing ladybugs swirled around her head and around 'Dreamer' to fix it.

And the sight of her bleeding was something that he wished he would never, ever have to see, and after seeing it, he couldn't breathe, and his blood had run cold.

But her nose healed as quickly as he'd seen it, and she glared at him for a moment before suddenly taking off without even a backward glance. He couldn't do much but stare after her in a mortified state.

How do you know when you're deeply in love? And how do you fall in love with someone you've known for so long but know so little about?

Well, for one, you suddenly feel as if your sole purpose in life is to make _their_ life better, even if it's at the expense of your own happiness and safety. And in response to the other question…You just do.

Unfortunately for Adrien, he had already known the answer to both those questions, for he had asked himself that many, many years ago when he'd _first_ fallen for her, and he had failed.

He'd failed to protect her, and he'd failed to keep her smiling. He growled in spite of himself when he heard the ring beep. With a resigned sigh and one last glance in the direction that she'd fled, Adrien turned to make his way home.

 **MLMLMMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM**

After entering his room, he detransformed and leaned dejectedly against the wall.

Tikki flew up to him with a look of empathy in her eyes.

"She does tend to get a little worked up over small things sometimes… You've seen how she gets with Chloe, and some of the others from time to time, she has a slight… _temper."_

Adrien sighed. "No, I'm the one in the wrong here. I shouldn't have said that… And she has every reason to be upset, I spoke out of turn. It was as if I was implying that she was dressed like a promiscuous woman or something, which she wasn't. And it's inexcusable to have even hinted at something along those lines, because firstly, she has every right to do anything she pleases because she's a grown, independent woman capable of making her own decisions, secondly, she was really just trying to help the situation." He said.

Tikki sighed.

"Well, from all the years I've spent with her, I know she cools down after a day or two. This is why she and I are together. Plagg is a hothead, and two hotheads result in explosions…However… She may be a hothead at times, but when it matters, she's very levelheaded. Besides, I'm certain when you said that it was a bit out of jealousy and maybe the fear that someone may think of her in a dirty manner." Tikki said.

"Exactly that, Tikki." Adrien said, walking over to his bed and laying down.

After a moment, he sighed. "I really _am_ in love with her, you know." He said.

Tikki just flew towards the bed and perched on a pillow.

"And I'm starting to believe that she possibly cares a lot for me…Like this. As Adrien." He said.

Tikki blinked. "What makes you say that, Adrien?"

"I…Heard her mutter that I have no idea just how much she cares for 'Adrien', and I don't think she knows what I've heard." Adrien said.

Tikki bit her lip. "Adrien, Ladybug really wants to keep her identity a secret." She said after a seconds contemplation.

Adrien rolled over and looked at her.

"I know that, and I want to follow through with her wishes, but I can't help my curiosity… I guess though, that it's the best option to respect her choice. I hate when she's upset, even more so when I'm the cause." He replied.

The pair fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Adrien, what do you expect Ladybug to be like without the mask on?"

Adrien thought for a moment.

"I'd expect her to be exactly how she normally is as Ladybug." He replied.

"Alright…But what if Ladybug is the real her, and the version that she lets everyone see is a hybridised form of herself stemmed from a lack of self-confidence?" Tikki tested.

Adrien chuckled. "Well then, she's still her, and I'd love her anyway. I'd help her come out of her shell the best I can, or I'd die trying."

"Do you have an idea of what she would look like without the mask?"

"Well, of course, but I don't think that matters really."

"Even if she's blind? Or deaf, or dumb?"

"Even if she were a combination of all three, I'd still love her anyway."

"So what if I told you that her name is Elizabeth Tesla, a blind, lame and mute twenty-three-year old who is currently a patient of _Alberton Elert's Hospital_ and has been there for thirteen years because she slowly and progressively became blind and mute over time?"

Adrien's eyes widened.

Suddenly, he was moving towards the door of his room with frightening speed.

"Where are you going?" Tikki squeaked.

"To see her." He said as he quickly checked his back pocket for his wallet, he needed to buy flowers. Even if she couldn't see it, she could certainly feel it, and spell it, hopefully she didn't have pollen allergies. He was so thankful he understood sign language. He couldn't believe it, he was finally going to meet her-

"Wait!I'm not serious! I said 'what if' Adrien!" Adrien paused.

"…So she's not…"

"Well no, but I want to know what you'd do."

"I'd somehow make her fall in love with me if she isn't already in love with someone else, and if she is…And they make her happier, then I'd back off."

"That's quite a bold declaration." Tikki said.

"When I said 'I love her' I meant it, Tikki. I don't care if she's a quadriplegic, or if she has leprosy or AIDS or _chlamydia_ , or cancer or if she's a vegetable on life support somewhere. I'm still going to love her."

'Chlamydia?' Tikki coughed.

"What if she was a nervous, stuttering, clumsy girl?" She asked.

"Then I'd be waiting to catch her if she trips on her own feet."

"And what if she loves the taste of camembert, just like Plagg and has her own secret stash?"

"Then I need to plan more camembert tea parties for Plagg and invite her for all." he said.

"And what if she tells you to stop modelling and go against your father's wishes?" Tikki asked.

"Well, unfortunately for Father, every bird must leave the nest."

"That could all just be Talk. You love your father very much, I know it."

"If I had a way to prove it to you that I mean what I say, then I would." Adrien said.

"Well, I'm giving you a way." Tikki said, taking a deep breath.

She was revoking what she said to Marinette all those years back, these two belonged together, and everyone but them was aware of it… Enough was enough. She'd thought long and hard about this decision, although perhaps the circumstances were different and she'd been planning on telling _Marinette_ that she knew who Chat Noir was in real life. This was was much more effective though, since Adrien was in love with Ladybug, and would do anything to find her. Though Marinette loved Chat and valued his friendship, she wasn't really _yearning_ to know his identity as much as Adrien did for Ladybug. This could work… It really could.

Fu had said they were meant for each other, but they were messing up their own chances with the confusion of their identities. Tikki knew it was bad to meddle, but sometimes, every once in a hundred years, she really had to meddle and hope that her luck won through.

"Adrien, the truth is that you know Ladybug in her civilian form, and she has no idea that you're Chat Noir, because if she did, she wouldn't have been solely in love with Adrien Agreste all these years." Tikki said in a rush.

Adrien blinked once, then twice. After ten seconds the world began to unfreeze once more.

"WHAT?! NO! IT CANNOT BE CHLOE! LADYBUG AND I HAVE BEEN OVER THIS!" Adrien wailed.

Tikki grinned a little, after all the things he had just said, apparently Ladybug being Chloe was a total deal-breaker. Of course, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Ladybug and Carapace were all great friends (Whenever they saw them on the rare occasion that an Akuma was much too much to handle), but Adrien was unaware of their identities. Chloe was still obnoxious, but she'd become pretty… manageable over the years. However, Adrien was not attracted to the girl in the slightest.

"Relax Adrien, silly! It's not Chloe. "Tikki giggled and Adrien held his chest. "Don't scare me like that Tikki!" He whined as she continued to laugh.

"Wait, you say she's loved _Adrien_ for years… Is she a fan that I've met or something?"

"I've said too much already." Tikki said.

Adrien dropped to his knees. "Tikki please! I'm already twenty one! And then I'll be twenty two, then twenty three and twenty four. I'm OLD. I need to find her before I die of old age or something equally as terrible."

Tikki rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Twenty one is certainly not old Adrien, try being over , if I tell you, it would be too simple." Tikki said.

Adrien sighed. "Okay, you said I _know_ her in her civilian form. So this woman is someone I probably, know by name, right?"

"Not saying." Tikki said.

Adrien rubbed his temples, he knew _a lot_ of people.

He sucked in a breath. No, he couldn't afford to be negative, he knew several new facts that he didn't know before, and if Ladybug truly was in love with Adrien, then half his job was done.

There was always the option of detransforming in front of her, but he doubted that _that_ was what Tikki had in mind when she let out her little secret.

He needed to be more attentive, more observant. He was incredulous at the fact that she'd been under his nose all these years, and he'd never known! How blind was he?

He paused for a moment. Ladybugs eyes colour did not change when she used Plagg instead of Tikki. They were the same bluebell that they had always been. He was certain, Ladybug's true eye colour was not altered by her transformation. That was a start, he just needed to look for bluebell eyes.

"Ugh! I can't believe he said that!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I can't believe he just decided that everything that wasn't innocent was _me_!" Plagg exclaimed.

"The nerve!" Marinette growled.

"The cheek!"

"You think I was maybe a little too rude?" Marinette asked, wincing.

"No! He deserves it!"

"Yeah, yeah you're right!" Marinette said with resolve.

"I mean, what, does he think you're dressing up to impress the men of this city or to be the badass that you certainly are?" Plagg huffed.

"Well certainly not the latter! I'm so mad at him!"

"I'm mad at him _for_ you!"

"Although he _did_ blame you for it, so he can't think that I'm all that much of a lost cause." Marinette mused.

"Hear hear." Plagg said.

"But that isn't the point!" Marinette said, stomping her foot.

"You're right. Don't accept his apology till he grovels in the dirt wallowing in shame!" Plagg said.

"Yeah, grovel and wallow!" Marinette said, as they both went to her Camembert stash.

"You know, I have to go to University tomorrow. I'm going to be there a long time, how am I going to carry the cheese without people noticing the smell?" Marinette asked.

Plagg sighed. "I'll just eat before I leave, that's my usual routine." He shrugged. Marinette blinked a few times. "But won't you get hungry?"

He shrugged again. "I'm kind of used to it." He said, a dejected look passed his eyes.

Marinette covered her mouth. "Oh Plagg, what did that monster put you through? Don't you worry, I will make a plan! No kwami of mine goes hungry. If we can't carry the cheese, we'll carry his cousin! To the lab!" She said with resolve.

"Uhh, lab?" Plagg was confused.

"Kitchen Plagg, the kitchen." She said.

"Ohhhh, to the kitchen!" He said with a nod of understanding.

Plagg glanced at her.

"What's Camembert's cousin?"

Marinette grinned.

"Mini Camembert stuffed savoury muffins."

If Plagg's eyes had ever lit up before, it was nothing compared to that moment.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Adrien had not been on social media since the post, but he'd decided to message Alya, Marinette, Nino and the others on their group to alert them about the situation, he'd been openly ignoring his phone yesterday, but they needed an explanation.

Upon graduating, everyone had gone to University, conveniently, all were located within Paris. They did see each other whenever they could, and they all met up for lunch or something at least once a month.

Adrien ignored all other notifications and opened up his Messenger, he absently scratched Tikki's head as she slept next to him. He'd developed the habit of scratching Plagg between the ears and stroking his fur as he'd slept over the years.

He opened to Group chat.

 _Adrien:Hey guys_

 _Kim:Dude_

 _Alya:Adrien!_

 _Chloe:Adrihoney!_

 _Marinette:Heyyyy!_

 _Nathanael: 'Sup_

 _Nino:Bro, where ya been man?_

 _Alex:WTF man, u dnt just drop a bomb like that n disappear_

 _Max:Adrien!We've been trying to get a hold of you!_

 _Rose: Oh Adrien!I'm glad ur okay!_

 _Sabrina:Yeah!Was really getting worried about you!_

 _Juleka: Same_

 _Mylene:Me too!_

 _Ivan:Yeah man, what's up?_

Adrien chuckled at their responses.

 _Adrien:Well I suppose I owe you guys an explanation…_

 _Alya:Well Goldielocks, get on with it!What the heck is happening?And why didn't you tell me you read smut?Because let me tell you, I have some really really good suggestions for you!_

Adrien openly laughed at that, and laughed harder when Marinette and Nino both replied "ALYA!" with a facepalm emoji.

 _Adrien:Okay, I'm going to be honest, you guys know me best…It's all true. All of it, but I didn't post it. One of my friends decided to do that, he knew all of my passwords._

 _Nino:…Do we know this friend? Cuz I have a few choice words for the bastard._

 _Chloe: What?!_

 _Nathanael: That's really messed up_

 _Marinette: It's okay, these things happen_

 _Max: Say the word, and I'll wipe it from all platforms, or do you want to address it first?_

 _Chloe: Screw addressing it, anyone in this country caught reposting it will be put in jail, brb, gotta tell daddy_

 _Marinette: Chloe wait, we have to figure out the best course of action._

 _Alix:Why not just give a f***? I mean, its not like they're all damn saints, most of the losers out there are watching porn or something, what's different about reading it?_

 _Adrien:What's different is that it was about Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 _Alix:And so what?_

 _Adrien:It's weird_

 _Marinette: Adrien!Its not!_

 _Nino:It's not_

 _Sabrina:It is NOT! I practically do the same thing as you everyday!_

 _Alya:OMG its not!_

 _Rose:It isn't!_

 _Juleka:What she said._

 _Adrien:Guys, honestly, I would prefer to tell everyone that its true, but its not just_ my _reputation that I'd ruin…_

 _Nino:Ah…The old man?_

 _Ivan: No offence Ade, but your dad looks like someone who watches porn on the down low_

 _Nathanael: Yuck, man!Why?Just why?_

 _Kim:Dude WTF?_

 _Adrien:Ugh, I don't want that image in my mind_

 _Marinette: I think my brain just threw up_

 _Max:Let's focus_

 _Sabrina:Sure, once I get that image out of my head_

 _Nino:Right, what now?_

 _Adrien:Marinette came up with this really cool idea, and Chat Noir seems to be down for it._

 _Alya:What plan?_

 _Adrien:Chat Noir will pretend that he posted it up and that it wasn't true_

 _Chloe:And Chat Noir actually agreed to that?_

Adrien paused. He couldn't exactly say yes, because they'd wonder how he'd spoken to Chat Noir.

 _Adrien:Well, this guy popped into my room, he looked like Chat Noir, with the features and stuff, but he was in Ladybugs outfit sort of, it was a bit different. Anyway, he said Ladybug and he were trying to spice up their duties and they swapped powers for a bit. He said Ladybug asked him to do me a favour on behalf of Marinette._

 _Chloe:You actually did something right Miss Clumsy_

 _Alya:Shut up Chloe, well done Marinette!_

 _Rose:Whoaaa Marinette!Smart!_

 _Kim:Great idea!_

 _Sabrina:Awww Mari!_

 _Nino:So that's sorted. Whooohooo!_

 _Alya:Wait guys!Did you see their new outfits?!So cool!_

 _Kim:Who hasn't?The videos are everywhere, damn did you see Ladybug as Chat Noir? That girl is Fiiiiiiine._

 _Max:No arguments there!_

 _Alya:She worked that outfit, damnit, if only I wasn't taken_

 _Nino:Alyaaaaaaa!_

 _Alya:I'm kidding baby!_

 _Alix:Ugh, take this into your private chat!_

 _Kim:Oh, like you and I?_

 _Alix:Shut up Doofus!_

 _Kim:Love you too babe_

 _Alix: F*** you_

 _Max:Ahhh, young love_

 _Sabrina: PG 13_

 _Alya:Speaking of which, Max aren't you dating someone now?_

 _Max: Sure am! I forgot to say! You guys remember Olivia?Well…We're together now!_

 _Mylene:Awwwww!_

 _Rose:I wanna meet her!I wanna meet her!_

 _Nino:It's official, everyone but Marinette,Nathanael and Adrien are taken_

 _Ivan:…You know that's kind of sad…_

 _Kim:Gotta feel bad for them…_

 _Nino:Yeah… They must be starving…_

 _Max:Probably…_

Adrien rolled his eyes.

 _Adrien: Oh whatever, ignore them Mari, Nath, they're soooo jealous of us, at least we don't have to remember like a bazillion anniversary dates and go out gift shopping every second day *eye roll emoji*_

 _Nathanael: Shame, poor things. It must be such a pitiful and demeaning existence *sigh emoji*_

 _Marinette: Yeah! I mean I don't want to exchange spit anyway *vomiting emoji*_

 _Alya: Sure you don't… *smirking emoji*_

 _Marinette:Alya!_

 _Max: You know Adrien, I could introduce you to some of the girls in Comp Science._

 _Adrien: Nah, I'm good._

 _Ivan: Dude, don't tell me you're still hopelessly in love with Ladybug_

 _Adrien:…And if I am?_

 _Kim: DUDE! The woman probably has someone, could even be engaged_

 _Nino: I hate to admit it bro, but they're kind of right_

 _Adrien: Guess I'm staying a bachelor boy_

 _Alya: HOOOOLDDDD UPPPPPPP_

 _Nino: Yeah?_

 _Kim: What?_

 _Max: Okay?_

 _Alya: Is this like a legitimate love thing, or is it a hero kind of admiration love thing?_

 _Adrien: The latter, it's been that way forever,lol_

 _Marinette: Oh my Gawd._

 _Adrien: Why is everyone so interested in_ _ **my love life?**_ _Marinette and Nath are single too!_

 _Marinette: JEEZ THANKS_

 _Nathanael: What a great friend, thanks for not throwing us under the bus, BUDDY *sideward glance emoji*_

 _Alix: We already know her love life, inside and out, including who she loves. Nath likes to stay private. We spoke about this._

 _Kim:Okay, Nath, we understand, he's a guy,but Marinette… Never heard about her loving someone…Do share._

 _Alix: F*** you_

 _Kim:Anytime baby *heart*_

 _Juleka: Eww._

 _Adrien: WAIT WAIT, Marinette loves somebody?Marinette you didn't tell me!_

 _Marinette: Haa haaa, yeahhhhh, it just happened, you know?_

 _Adrien: We have to meet this guy_

 _Alya: Oh no need…_

 _Nino: Huh_

 _Chloe: Oh my gosh this is too funny, you guys are utterly ridiculous, how can you not know?_

 _Sabrina: They're boys Chlolo, they lack in the brain cell department severely_

 _Max: I don't understand…_

 _Kim: Tell me about it_

 _Rose: Boys…So young, dumb and oblivious._

 _Juleka: I'll say._

 _Adrien: I'm lost_

 _Mylene: Stay that way._

 _Ivan: Huh?_

 _Alix: Sweet peaches, they're so f***ing stupid, I cant even!_

 _Kim: Babe, just tell us, how are we supposed to know if nobody tells us?_

 _Alya: Uhhhh, by using your brains?_

 _Alix: What brains? These idiots have wax all the way into their heads._

 _Max: I'm offended, I'm certain I would be able to understand if I had some sort of clue or variable to work with._

 _Adrien: Marinette, do we know the guy?_

 _Marinette:….You could say that, lol_

 _Nino:… It's effing LUKA isn't it?_

 _Alix: Dumb f**ks, I'm going to bed._

 _Marinette: Same_

 _Alya: Me too_

 _Rose: Yeah, me too_

 _Juleka: Tired_

 _Chloe: Sabrina and I have to work on an assignment_

 _Mylene: Yeah, I am too_

 _Adrien: Wait! What did we say wrong?_

 _Alya: EVERYTHING_

 _Nino: Ahhh baby, don't be like that_

 _Alya: *middle finger emoji*_

 _Adrien:Wait!Time out!Time out! We're not done!_

 _Kim:Hey guys,I was thinking, we should get together for lunch_

 _Alya:How about a picnic?_

 _Nino: You just have to mention food and she's there…_

 _Alya:Another word out of you and you won't get sugar till you die._

 _Marinette:Sounds great!When though? I have Monday afternoon and Thursday afternoon free?_

 _Alya: I'm free tomorrow aswell_

 _Nino:I'll make myself free_

 _Adrien:Same_

 _Kim: Yeah, I can do tomorrow, may be a little late to the picnic though,Alix needs to go shopping_

 _Alix: Can you include the fact that we're shopping for_ _ **your**_ _new soccer boots?_

 _Kim: Technicalities…._

 _Alix: We're down for it, girls_

 _Ivan: Mylene?_

 _Mylene: I don't have lectures till Wednesday, so sure!_

 _Chloe: I'm bringing Luke_

 _Sabrina: I'm bring Dexter_

 _Rose: I'll be there_

 _Juleka: I'll have to ask Elliot… You know how he gets._

 _Marinette: Why not bring him along?_

 _Juleka: I should ask now_

 _Alya: Well you know, Adrien shouldn't be outside. The media are still on his case._

 _Alix: Private Picnic in someone's yard?_

 _Adrien: OOOOOHHHH Marinette! You have huge, awesome yard with a pool!_

 _Marinette: Yeah, we can have it at my place, bring costumes!_

 _Kim: Let's all bring stuff. Alix will make sandwiches._

 _Alix: No I wont you doofus,_ _ **you're**_ _making Chicken,Mayo and caviar sandwiches._

 _Kim: *Crying emoji* You know how caviar freaks me out…_

 _Chloe: I'll bring Butter fried Frog legs with all the trimmings_

 _Rose:Oh yum! I'll get lots of snacks_

 _Nino:Drinks on me!_

 _Adrien: I'll bring Beef Bourguignon_

 _Marinette: I'll make deserts!_

 _Nino:YAAASSSS!Finally! Never had you baking in ages!_

 _Adrien:Same! Oooh ooh can you also make some of those yummy macaroons that you dO?_

 _Alya: I'll bring Gougere_

 _Sabrina: I'll bring chinese!_

 _Mylene: Ivan and I will figure it out tomorrow *rotfl emoji*_

 _Juleka:Same_

 _Marinette: Of course Adrien,We're all set then!_

 _Adrien:Yep!_

 _Nino:Awesome!_

 _Marinette:Okay,I'm going to bed for real this time, night guys!_

 _Adrien:Me too, night Marinette, night everyone!_

Everyone began to say goodnight and Adrien yawned. He opened his mouth to ask Plagg if he wanted to watch a movie but the question died in his throat. Tikki was asleep already.

"Right." He said with a small sigh. He needed to apologise to both Plagg and Ladybug.

The following morning, Marinette yawned and made her way down the stairs. She moved slowly so that the Kwami sleeping in her hair didn't rouse. Over the last two days, she found that he had a fetish for falling asleep in her hair, but she didn't mind, he didn't snore or anything.

After having her orange juice in the garden, the bluenette walked back into her home, and it was at that point that Plagg began to wake up.

At first he looked around blearily but soon his eyes focussed on the Camembert wedges sitting innocently on a plate with a shot glass filled with grape juice next to it.

He rubbed his eye and yawned, absently tugging on a lock of Marinette's hair.

"You're up?" Marinette asked.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said.

"Good, we're going to Uni today." Marinette said groggily.

Plagg yawned again, Marinette's morning demeanour was much different from that of Adrien who was normally very chipper and loud every morning.

"Hate that place." Plagg said.

"Doesn't everyone? Still, I'll be graduating soon." She said, cricking her neck as Plagg flew towards his breakfast.

"What do you want for lunch? The Camembert stuffed muffins or the Sweetcorn and Camembert pastries?"

Plagg thought for a moment. Both suggestions were delicious, he knew. Last night he'd been Marinette's taste tester.

"Pastries." He answered and yawned. Marinette yawned too.

"M'kay, going to shower and then we'll leave."

Plagg just continued to eat. After half an hour he was bored, he'd already eaten and Marinette was taking forever.

After a moment, he decided to fly upstairs to find out what the hold up was.

"Kid, aren't you going to get late?" He said.

Marinette squeaked and covered herself with her towel. "Plagg! I'm changing!"

"You do know I don't care, right? Did you think all the Black cat's were male?" He rolled his eyes.

Marinette paused, realising he was right. "What's taking so long?"

"Well, as soon as I get back from Uni, we'll be having the picnic, so I have to wear something nice today." She said. Last night, after making Plagg's food, she' made several desserts for the picnic, so there was nothing left to do. Plagg nodded. "Okaaaay,so what are the options?" He asked.

"Weeeelllll…."Marinette trailed off, looking towards her closet.

Plagg stared at her as the silence continued to stretch. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I've been trying to put an outfit together in my head! I really have been…It's just…"

"Just?"

"I want to look really, really gorgeous today, Adrien is going to be there… And I have all these awesome dresses that I've made…But I don't want anyone to be weird about it. I generally have _everything_ covered, you know?"

"Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." Plagg said.

"Dr Seuss?"

"He was an awesome guy. Anyway kid, I say, wear wherever the hell you want! And if they have something to say about it, you make sure you wear the highest stiletto you got so you can take it off and stab them." Plagg replied, crossing his arms.

Marinette laughed. "That's a bit drastic." She giggled out.

Plagg tilted his head. "Okay, let's see, if you were Ladybug right now, what would you be comfortable wearing?"

Marinette sighed.

"I…don't know." Truthfully, with that mask on, she'd be fine wearing anything at all.

Plagg groaned. "Can I pick your outfit today?"

Marinette blanched at that. "You don't want me to dress in Camembert rind, do you?" She asked a little nervously. Plagg grinned, "I would want that, but unfortunately I must conform to the cultural norms of the human society of today." Plagg said and suddenly flew into the walk in closet.

"Where's the stuff you made?" Plagg asked.

Marinette wordlessly pointed at a rack at the very back where many, many beautiful dresses hung.

Plagg flew over to them and ruffled through them. "Hmmm." He hummed, going through the options before one design in particular caught his eye. He grinned.

"I'm not sure I like that look on you, Plagg." Marinette said.

He looked over at her and rubbed his flippers together. He knew just what to do.

"People are staring…"She mumbled.

"Let them stare. Not like they can have you anyway."

Marinette giggled. For the first time in a long time, she felt really beautiful.

At first, she was a bit weary when Plagg pulled out the red dress and extremely sparkly high heels, but she was glad that she didn't argue.

The dress was a deep red and could be better classified by a designer as an _A-line V-neck Satin Asymmetrical Appliques Lace Prom Dress_ , the front ruffles stopped a good few inches above her knees.( **A/N:Enter full description in browser for visual** )

Practically half the population at the university were studying art, graphic design or fashion design too, and a dress like the one she'd created looked so spectacular on her that many people openly gaped. It was a picture perfect Movie moment.

She smiled shyly and looked at the ground as she walked. "Hey, hey, I didn't dress you up so that you could say 'Hello' to the ground. Straighten up, shoulders back, bums out, and FLOUNCE." Plagg said. He was sitting on her shoulder, well hidden by the dark tresses. Not a soul noticed him.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Flounce?"

"You heard me. Walk like you run the world."

"But I don't run the world." Marinette muttered.

"Then walk with so much of confidence that the world wishes that you ran it." Plagg replied haughtily.

"Didn't know you had this side to you." Marinette giggled.

"Is it really that surprising? I mean I may lack table manners and restraint, but I'm still essentially a cat, poise, grace and superiority complexes are extremely important. Else, we'd be dogs…"Plagg shivered.

"Heyyy, I like puppies!" Marinette said, starting to walk more gracefully and confidently, taking his advice, she walked like Ladybug. She had no reason to be wary, she really did look stunning.

She was wearing shimmery gold heels and matched the outfit with a bold cat-eye and dark red matte lipstick, a far cry from her usual light French make-up. Her hair was let loose in long waves.

"Ugh, whatever. Are you going to swim today?" Plagg asked as Marinette walked into the lecture room that was beginning to fill.

"It depends."

"Do you have a swimming set?"

"Uhh, I think I have one, I don't generally use the pool."

Plagg sighed.

"You can't dress up and then follow up with a _grandma_ costume, there is so much you have to learn!"

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed. Nathanael walked into the room.

"Nath!"Marinette waved. He looked at her and did a double take. " Okay, who are you? Did you kill Marinette already? I swear you won't get away with this, villain!" Nathanael said comically.

Marinette laughed. "Marinette's alive, I promise."

Nathanael wiped fake perspiration off his brow.

"Well, you look stunning. I hope you have pepperspray on you though, people can be creepy." He said, taking a seat next to her.

"They won't if they want to live." Marinette scoffed as she got out her sketchpad.

"Good point."

"Oh! Oh! I forgot, how was your date with Mercedes on Saturday?" Marinette asked excitedly.

Nathanael slammed his head onto the table and groaned loudly.

Marinette winced.

"That bad?" She asked.

He sighed and propped his face onto his palm. "You'd think I'd be over the stuttering after all these years, but No. I'm not that lucky. It was a complete disaster."

"How so?" Marinette asked.

"I was a literal tamatohead the whole night…Eventually she insisted that she needed to get me home because she was certain my skin was having an allergic reaction or I had come down with a fever… After that, she stayed with me for a few hours, just dabbing my face with a towel."

"Annnnnd?" Marinette pressed.

"And we watched Lion King…"

"Aaaaaaaaaand?"

"And I showed her my sketches of her…"

"Aaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd?"

"And then there was vodka…"

"Oh no, did you guys…"

"NO, NO! Gosh No, get your head out of the gutter woman. But she did kiss my forehead before I fell unconscious.I can't believe I'm such a lightweight. Anyway, she stayed over, and then the next day we had a do-over date, but get this…She used my _toothbrush._ "

Marinette gasped. " _No way!"_

" _Way._ And I didn't even mind." Nathanael sighed. "Anyway, we went to the aquarium, and I became a stuttering mess again, but she was pretty chilled about it. Eventually, she had to go, so I walked her home. We didn't end up kissing or anything if you're wondering, you know how serious kissing is in France and what it would imply, I mean even though she's half Russian, I think she knows what it means too, and as much as I want to be with her, I'm just going to let her decide." Nathanael said.

"Look at you, being all thoughtful." Marinette pushed his shoulder and he laughed.

"Anyway, how's things on your side? AND DAMN!The chat last night!" Nathanael exclaimed.

" _I know!_ I didn't know what to say!"

"Adrien is so oblivious, I still can't believe it!"

"Same here!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Is that why you dressed up all fancy?" Nathanael wiggled his brows.

"Part of the reason, I've been meaning to wear my designs for a while now, I just didn't know how people would react to me showing skin when I normally don't." Marinette said.

"Well, I for one think you look gorgeous, and anyone who thinks otherwise will earn a faceful of tomatohead. I mean it, I'll headbutt them so bad that tomato juice will come right out of their noses." Nathanael said, running a hand through his dark, shiny red hair.

Marinette laughed. "Thanks Nath, hey, why don't you ask Mercedes to come today?"

"She has to go sample the Seine for microbial species today." Nathanael sighed.

"Aww man…"

"Don't worry though, this is a perfect opportunity to show Adrien what a catch you are, I'll do everything in my power today to make you two have as many moments as possible."

Marinette grinned but their conversation was cut short when the lecturer walked in.

 **MLMLMLMLMLM**

Tikki yawned the next morning as she awoke. The bed was devoid of any other inhabitant. She frowned.

"Adrien?" She called wearily.

It was then when she heard the muttering. She blinked and rose into the air to look around for Adrien, and there he was, in the corner of the room.

Pages were strewn over the table and several sticky notes were sticking out of the recently and very suddenly filled journal. His computer was on and upon closer inspection, Tikki noticed that he had sent a message to every person that he followed on his Instagram, simply asking for a picture of their eyes.

Adrien followed everyone that he knew, and none that he didn't, and he couldn't have been more thankful for that.

He had done the same for his facebook contacts.

"Adrien?" He turned at the sound of her voice. He turned to her with red eyes.

"Tikki! How did you sleep?"

"I think the real question here is: Did _you_ sleep at all?" She asked.

"I wasn't tired, BUT! I suddenly had a few brilliant ideas last night, and so I wrote a few letters to ladybug telling her how I feel, and so, the next time that _Adrien_ sees her, she'll get them, and realise the feelings aren't one sided!"

"Awww, that's sweet." Tikki cooed.

"And I also drew this picture-"He started.

"Oh! I didn't know that you could draw!" Tikki said in delight.

"That, is because I can't, but I did try." Adrien said and lifted up a terrible drawing of himself and Ladybug in their costumes, staring at each other.

…All Tikki could think was that Adrien sure knew how to draw literal _bug eyes._

It was extremely creepy, but she smiled nervously, grinning as innocently as she could.

"Oh no…You don't like?" Adrien looked heartbroken as he lowered his page.

"NO,NO I do! It's wonderful! It's just it could use more definition and colour!" Tikki said as evenly as she could. Adrien nodded. "You're right!"

He got to work on it immediately. "Adrien, I think you need to rest." Tikki said worriedly.

"I will, I will, it's just that I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so close, I know I am but then I keep feeling guilty because I know she said that she wants to keep our identities a secret but I really can't help it because I've been in love with her for eight years and now that I know she's been here under my nose all this time I can't help the anxiousness that-"Adrien was ranting, and pacing. Tikki flew in front of his face.

"Adrien, calm down. The reason I told you that was because I feel that it's time that you both know. I was the one who told Ladybug to never reveal herself to anyone, but now I see that you both truly belong together. Truthfully, Plagg and I had hoped you and her figured it out years ago… But that never happened. Anyway off to bed. You look really tired." Tikki said.

"I can't fall asleep now." Adrien sighed.

"Why not?" Tikki asked.

"I have trouble falling asleep during the day. Plus, I'm on study leave, and our Anatomy _Spotter test_ is going to be this Saturday afternoon. I just feel weird when I'm not productive." Adrien said.

Of course, he'd already mastered everything a while ago going as far as having Nathalie import a human dummy so that he could practise on and learn from , and that left him with too much time on his hands.

His phone vibrated from the bed.

"Well, I'm going to make you some tea, and then we'll try to nap, okay?" Tikki said. "Sure." Adrien said with a small chuckle as he walked over to the bed.

It seemed Juleka had messaged on the group.

 _Juleka: Hey guys, Luka isn't feeling too good, I don't know if I can make it since someone needs to watch him_

 _Alya: No biggie, girl…Wait, why don't you tell him we're having a picnic at Marinette's and ask him if he wants to come along_

 _Nathanael:…Well, Alya, if he's sick, wouldn't the noise and change of environment make it worse?_

 _Juleka:…I asked…He agreed, flew like ten feet in the air and ran off to shower…_

 _Chloe: Well, now isn't this interesting…_

 _Alix: FML, seriously?_

 _Nathanael: Hmm…_

Adrien thought about Juleka's brother, he was pretty awesome, two years older than them, but pretty much acted the same way they did. He was an interesting fellow, but Adrien hadn't seen him in ages. From what he could remember, the guy had a huge crush on Marinette. Why wouldn't he? Marinette was absolutely amazing in every way.

The exhausted blonde yawned, his eyes clouding over with sleepy tears. Tikki poured the water into Adrien's mug with a little effort and stirred the Chamomile tea. She looked over at Adrien.

"Do you want any sweets with that?"

"A croissant and a cookie would be lovely." Adrien said. Like Tikki, he was a huge sweet tooth, and though it wasn't good to have sugar before attempting to sleep, both individuals couldn't resist.

"Tikki, do you think it would be weird for… whoever Ladybug is… to have me suddenly start behaving in a romantic way? From what you've said, I can't help but feel that I've stuck her in the 'Strictly friends' zone…"

"'Strictly friends' is the understatement of this millennium…"Tikki mumbled to herself, looking at her chocolate chip cookie. Adrien's eyes widened and so did hers at her little slip. "Oh my Gosh." He breathed.

"Please…Please tell me I have not sisterzoned whoever she is…Please!" Adrien said desperately. It was too cruel, finding out Ladybug had been someone he'd known all along and if he had unknowingly pushed whoever she was into the 'undateable friend' box then he would have dashed his own dreams of ever being happy.

They young man knew, as weird as it was, that as soon as he knew who she was, he would have no problem at all flipping the switch and loving his said 'friend' in a romantic way, but not many people were as open minded as he was. He was afraid of the idea of Ladybug being one of them. Honestly, the only person he _couldn't_ date was Chloe. Not because there was something wrong with her, but because she was Chloe. The girl who took bubblebaths with him. The girl who he really, truly saw as a sister. She was only the only female he thought of as a sister. He respected all women, sure, but Chloe was what he could easily describe as his sister from someone else's uterus. Ladybug had already proven to him that she was _not_ Chloe, but the possibility of it actually being a possibility was nerve-wrecking. Tikki's cryptic responses were certainly not helping him figure it out either.

"You haven't sisterzoned her. I promise." Tikki giggled and Adrien breathed a sigh of relief and bit delicately into his croissant. "You're enjoying my torture, aren't you?" He asked, eyeing the Kwami.

"On the contrary Adrien, If I really wanted to taunt you, I would never have given you a drop of information to begin with. I do hope you figure it out, I happen to enjoy your company quite a bit and it would be nice if you, Ladybug, Plagg and I could spend some time together." Tikki admitted.

"Awww, Tikki." Adrien smiled and laughed when the said Tikki flew up and hugged his cheek.

"Now off to bed." She said. Adrien yawned again. "Yes, Mam." He said and grabbed his pillow. The gathering was later, it was best if he wasn't looking like a hot mess when it happened.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMMLM**

Marinette fussed about, her heels were off, just for a moment as she darted upstairs to retrieve a few odd things for the picnic, like the picnic blankets and the cushions. She did have a lovely table with and umbrella outside but she decided it would be best to lay the food there. All the desserts were set and waiting in her fridge, but she'd bring them out after lunch.

Plagg stared at the three swimsuits on the bed. They hadn't found a bikini but both parties narrowed down the best looking suits to these three.

One, was a black one-piece with the sides open. It had quite a plunging V-line but Plagg insisted that it was brilliant. The second was an Aquamarine skirt and bra, with diamante adorning it. It really made Marinette's skin glow, the duo decided. The third was A red one piece black polka dots, the back and midriff of the suit were crisscrossed strings and Marinette found that it really did wonders for her figure… but she was afraid.

Wouldn't it be too obvious? It was the same reason why she had steered clear from red clothes over the years despite her fascination with the colour. Plagg however said that he didn't care what she thought, and threatened her. Either she bought it, or he would steal it, and she knew he was not above the latter.

"I'm thinking the red one. I have a reeeeaaally good feeling about it. Besides, red is lucky, and is the colour of love, and you want Adrien to go all lovey dovey and crap, right?" Plagg turned to her as she touched up her makeup. She looked at him through the mirror.

"Is it not too much of red? I mean I do have a red dress on now, and to wear that later…"Marinette trailed off.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You're wearing this, it's final." He said.

"But… but… wouldn't a lot of cleavage show? What if Adrien thinks badly of me?"

Plagg shrugged. "Well, forgetting what Adrien thinks for a moment, which suit made you feel the greatest?"

"…The red one."

"I thought so too. Honestly, you don't need to _show_ anything to look _pretty_ , okay this word officially sucks, anyway… but it is important to _feel_ pretty. If you feel pretty showing off a bit, show it off, and if not, it's still not a problem, just like the suit, you decide. There's always that suit you had at the back of your draw if you feel modest."

Marinette let Plagg's words sink in. He was right…Truthfully, she _loved_ how the red suit looked, and she hated how her old suit made her look shapeless.

She felt so bold and daring in this one. Plagg was strangely influential… Perhaps that was the reason Chat was the way that he was. The doorbell rang and interrupted her reverie.

Marinette looked back at Plagg. "Do you have all your snacks?" She asked him. She would be locking her room so that Plagg could eat and lounge around freely without being seen.

Plagg went over to her table where an array of all his favourite cheesy creations of hers sat next to high piles of camembert. He grinned happily at her. "Run along. Get the guy." Plagg said.

Really, he was shocked at himself, but somehow, he truly wanted Marinette and Adrien together. He had found that his anger at Adrien had subsided within a day, but Marinette's strange personality was an interesting challenge, and he found himself eager to make the woman confident enough in front of everyone else as Marinette, the same way that she was as Ladybug.

In two days that he was with her, he found that he quite enjoyed her company, and he hoped that Adrien would catch all the hints he was throwing for his chosen to realise who Ladybug was, because if Plagg were to not see Marinette ever again face to face after they were caught, he would be admittedly quite sad.

He sighed. Adrien was an oblivious kid. If the Polka dot swimsuit didn't make him realise, then all of Plagg's hopes of many more Camembert stuffed savoury muffins would be dashed.

 **MLMLMMLMLMLMMLMLMLML**

Tikki yawned quietly as Adrien got out of his Limo in front of Marinette's house. Thankfully, due to the multiple detours, he was able to get there without any attention, but he made sure to tell the Gorilla to drive back home so that nobody would catch sight of the conspicuous vehicle. The young, handsome model smiled as he made his way up to the front door of Marinette's home. Of course, she had been renting it, and for some reason insisted on calling the large home (complete with a huge backyard and pool) an apartment. Perhaps it was something she had gotten used to when she'd lived on Gotlib street, but it really didn't matter. This place, for whatever reason made him feel at home.

 _That,_ was strange, because he didn't even feel 'at home' in his own room at Agreste HQ. Maybe it was just Marinette and her uncanny ability to make everyone feel as if they belonged.

He knocked on the door and after a few moments, the door flung open to reveal an ecstatic looking best friend of his.

Nino's face lit up as he yanked his brother into the 'Apartment' and slammed the door. "Adrien! FINALLY! It feels like I haven't seen you in years!" He exclaimed, clutching the blonde man dramatically. Adrien chuckled.

"Well in some alternate universe, perhaps a week is a few years, you never know." Adrien said. "Ack, no, don't bring your science-ey shit up in this place you geek. I might as well give you my glasses."

"Says the one studying to become a mathematician." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Hey hey hey, I take graphic design classes too…"Nino mumbled.

Adrien just laughed and the two walked further into the home, arms slung around the other's shoulders.

"Well almost everyone is here, 'Cept for Juleka and her Ell-idiot, Luka, Chloe and her man, Rose and hers, Max and his lady, aaaannndddd, yup, pretty much those couples. By the way, you look shmexy as hell." Nino winked at him.

Adrien grinned. He hadn't really dressed formally, but he was wearing a fitted black pants with a long sleeve button up shirt(that was actually only buttoned up halfway with the sleeves rolled up and no tie. His hair was messily gelled with a few strands falling effortlessly across his forehead. As usual he had his ring on his right hand and a brown leather watch to match his stylish boots of the same colour.

"I have to say the same for you, you beast." Adrien said. Nino was wearing a dark blue jeans with red timberlands and a fitted black shirt, his headphones today were now red and he had several black wristbands and stringy black bracelets on his left wrist.

"NINO LAHIFFE I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT OFF!"A sudden angry voice snarled. Nino jumped and huddled closer to Adrien who blinked rapidly at the irritated looking Alya.

"But I likeeee it." Nino pouted. Alya huffed and stalked up to her boyfriend, only to reach up and snatch the cap off his head to reveal a head of messily gelled hair, identical to Adrien's except for the positioning of the wayward forehead strands. Both boys looked at each other.

"Heyyyyy!"They both said, shooting each other with hand guns. Alya rolled her eyes and went to hug Adrien. "Hey Ade, glad you're here." She grinned. Adrien smiled back before he remembered something.

"Oh! Did the restaurant deliver the _Beef Bourguignon?"_

Alya nodded. "They were really kind, even lent us a few more food warmers!"

"Aww, that's great." Adrien smiled and adjusted his gym bag in his left hand. He had his costume and a spare change of clothes in it. "I'll leave this with everyone else's stuff." Alya said, snatching it from him and depositing it in the lounge along with the other bags from their friends.

"Well come on! Lots of people to see." Alya giggled in a sort of cynical manner as she suddenly ran up behind him and began to forcefully push him out into the backyard with surprising vigour and strength.

Nino watched from behind, happily taking in the view off his unsuspecting girlfriend's backside as she shoved Adrien, in those tight ripped jeans of hers. A sipping sound to the left alerted him to the presence of Alix who had been in the kitchen and hadn't seen Adrien long enough due to Alya and her pushing, but she was there now, and staring at the suddenly flustered man with a raised brow.

"Keep looking." Alix challenged.

Nino gulped, sure Alya _was_ most definitely his girlfriend, but something about Alix's threat made him lift his eyes up and walk outside awkwardly, Alix followed after.

Adrien stumbled a bit as Alya pushed him. "Okay, okay, I'm here." He whined and turned his head to look at the yard.

However, the first thing that caught his eye was the strikingly red dress and the girl in it fussing about the table and the food.

Adrien blinked a few times.

"Wait, is that…?"

"Marinette? Hot, huh?" Alya teased. Even without her help, her best friend certainly pulled off looking stunning.

As if she could tell that multiple sets of eyes were on her, Marinette turned to look at the doorway of her home.

A smile broke onto her face.

"Adrien!" She said happily, walking over to him on the dry tiles beside the pool. The man in context snapped out of his awed moment and walked up to meet her with a broad smile and hugged her.

"Wow, Marinette, you look different." He commented after he stepped back. Marinette laughed, repeating Plagg's advice in her mind. "Well, I really loved this dress, and I don't really dress up much, so I figured, why not?" She said.

"Well, it definitely works, you look beautiful." He said.

Marinette's face turned pink. "T-Thanks!" She stuttered, and he just smiled gently back at her.

"Adrien!" Kim exclaimed, and suddenly he was getting hugs from everyone there.

Marinette stepped backward and walked toward the house. Nathanael was leaning next to the doorway, staring at his phone with a small frown. "Hey, what's wrong?" Marinette said as she stopped at the doorway.

"Am I slow?" He suddenly asked, his nose wrinkled in distaste of what he said.

"Honest answer, or nice answer."

"The fact that there's both those kinds of answers means that I am." Nathanael groaned as he followed Marinette into the holiday-like house.

"Well, really Nath, you've known her for _how_ long?"

"Just three years…"He mumbled as they made their way into the kitchen.

"That's a long time, and we're all graduating soon too. I know you want to take things slow, but you guys have been on like sixty or seventy dates in the last two years and you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend." Marinette said as she got a few knives from her drawer.

Nathanael leaned on the counter beside her as she dug out the cutlery.

"Yeah, but she's always talking about how much she has on her plate, how can I add 'dating' to that?" He asked.

Adrien walked back into the house and snuck over to his gym bag to let Tikki into it. He didn't want her to be jostled around with all the man-hugs that he was getting. Afterward, he glanced toward the kitchen Area. The kitchen wasn't separated from the lounge by a wall, it was continuous, so the blonde raised a brow at Marinette and Nathanael. If he remembered correctly, the man had a thing for her once upon a time. A small tinge of irritation struck him, but he quickly shook willed it away. He often thought about Marinette, and if he was honest, he had once had a crush on the girl, but eventually he had decided that it was wrong to have feelings for two women, so he'd devoted himself to Ladybug completely.

A sound at the front door made him turn his head toward it, but Alya was already throwing the door open and yanking three people into the room. First, holding a casserole dish, was the tall, stoic looking _Elliot_ , who was actually really nice and made many jokes, so long as you didn't behave too friendly with Juleka. Speaking of her, the goth was holding his hand and patting Luka's back. The said male had already walked into the home and was looking around for his favourite bluenette.

Adrien blinked and looked over to where Marinette was still searching for sharp knives. The blue haired man spotted her and happily walked over to her.

"Marinette!" He said happily. The girl in turn spun around. "Luka!" She said happily in return and quickly placed the utensils down in favour of hugging the man.

"Wow! You look stunning!" He said with a genuine smile.

Nathanael rolled his eyes and glanced into the lounge where Adrien was watching the display. Nathanael froze and looked at Luka and Marinette.

This was bad, he needed to get Marinette away from Luka, and quick, before Adrien thought that Luka and her were a couple or something. So he tapped Luka on the shoulder.

"Luka! Haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?" He said, hugging the man, and discreetly shoving Marinette away.

Adrien's eyes widened. Perhaps Nathanael _did_ like Marinette.

Marinette giggled fondly and picked up the utensils, absently walking into the lounge.

Adrien was staring at Nathanael a bit freaked out when he saw the man grab Luka's face to make him face him when the blue-head tried to look at Marinette, he then started to pull the man towards the front door, and out with him. He hadn't seen Marinette walking behind him to enter the backyard, so when he stepped backward to turn and leave, he accidentally dashed into the woman.

Marinette yelped and cursed herself for agreeing to wear the heels. Her hands slipped and a few of the knives fell.

Out of instinct of having done it so many times before with Ladybug, Adrien jumped forward and caught her in his arms. Marinette was rigid, having already braced herself for the fall. Her eyes were squeezed shut but the second those arms wrapped around her and she felt a cool exhale against her face for just that second her eyes shot open.

In that single second, Adrien became aware of a number of things about Marinette. He realised that her body felt frighteningly identical to a certain superhero that he knew. He also realised, that she red against her skin looked very much like it would against Ladybug's skin. He also found that Marinette had a freckle in the same place that Ladybug did, in the little heart shape on the left side of her nose, just like Ladybug, and that the hand that he'd reflexively grabbed felt achingly similar to a certain heroine's that fit perfectly with his. However, none of the aforementioned attributes struck him as much as much as the one shrieking and obvious fact before him. Adrien realised, that Marinette's eyes happened to be a ridiculously unique and utterly distinct shade of blue.

His eyes widened to a size that they had never been before.

"Bluebell." He whispered, blinking as realization washed over him.

Marinette, too stunned by their position to hear what he'd breathed out, looked at him confusedly. "What?"

Adrien slowly straightened them up but continued to stare at her, even as he swiftly bent down to retrieve the fallen cutlery, he maintained eye contact.

Marinette touched her face. What was wrong? Why was he staring at her like that? She just didn't understand, but Adrien sure as hell _finally_ did.

"A-Adrien?"

Now, he was certain that Adrien was his name, but he was also certain that it sounded exactly the same when Ladybug said it. He couldn't formulate words. Not one, so instead he continued to stare at her, dumbstruck at his stupidity, obliviousness and lack of insight.

"Marinette, where are you with those knives, girl?" Alya called.

Marinette snapped out of her confusion and with a final glance at Adrien, she hurried outside. "Thanks for that, Adrien…Coming, Alya!" She said. She thought back to the blonde who she could still feel staring at her as she walked across the yard.

Once she reached her friend, she whispered, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, lemme see…Nope." Alya said after a quick inspection.

"Oh…"Marinette frowned.

"Why? What happened?" Alya asked.

"Adrien was just staring at my face."

"Ooooh! Girl! Did you guys have a moment?" Alya gasped in excitement.

Nino started the mix he had made and turned up the speakers.

"I don't know, I tripped and he caught me, and then he kept staring at my face?"

"Which part of your face? If he was staring at your lips…"Alya trailed off as Marinette shook her head. "It wasn't that… It was…strange." Marinette admitted.

A few more people arrived, along with Chloe.

Chloe tugged her boyfriend Luke along. He was a lean, timid looking fellow, very well groomed down to the last brown strand of hair, but was quite shy.

Chloe walked up to her and held out a bottle of wine. "I hear Gabriel Agreste offered you a high position in his company. Congrats." She said as she air kissed the host. Marinette smiled, happy that Chloe had become less bitchy once she'd met Luke.

"Thanks!" Marinette beamed. Chloe looked at Luke. "Go socialize. Go on." She said. Luke's grey eyes widened and he glanced at the group of guys tumbling about haphazardly on some of the picnic mats, wresting.

He looked back at her with horrified eyes. "They're not going to attack you. Gosh, where is Nathanael?" Chloe asked Marinette who shrugged. Luke and Nathanael were cousins, and very close at that. "No matter, Luke, run along." The man sighed and trudged over to the picnic mats, and upon seeing him, the boys pounced on him, dragging him down and dog piling him before pulling him in for hugs.

Marinette winced as she watched him get jostled about. Alya and Chloe air kissed.

"Nice jeans." Alya commented, looking at Chloe's lower half. "You too." Chloe grinned. "But you," Chloe turned to Marinette. "It seems that you may have finally hit fashion-sense puberty." Chloe commented. Alya rolled her eyes at Chloe.

"Urm, thanks?" Marinette answered. Chloe waved a hand. "Now, is that the reason why Adrien was standing at the doorway, staring at you?" She asked.

"Still?" Marinette and Alya asked in shock.

"What do you mean _still_?" Chloe asked.

"Well, he was staring at my face a few minutes ago, oddly." Marinette admitted.

Chloe frowned and glanced at the now empty doorway. "Constipation, perhaps?" she mused out loud.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM**

An hour later found everyone laughing and stuffing themselves, heels kicked off, hair tied up into messy buns, jackets and shoes strewn about, tummies three-quarters filled and smiles breaking off their faces as they talked loudly, catching up.

Adrien tried his absolute best to act normal. He was succeeding for the greater part of the hour, but halfway into the picnic, when Luka and Nathanael came back with Luka all smiles and laughs and Nathanael glaring at the back of Luka's head as he plopped himself down, right next to Marinette, Adrien could feel the proverbial hammer slam aggravation into him.

He quietly watched Marinette whenever she wasn't looking, he was sitting across Marinette, Luka and Nathanael after all, and with an irate twitch of his nose, he realised that both men probably harboured feelings for the woman sitting between them. Why else would Luka lodge himself between Alya and the girl? Why else would Nathaniel do the same on the other side between Marinette and Rose? And why else would Nathanael pull Marinette a tad more to himself every time that Luka scooted closer to her. Why else would Luka start looking a bit irritated at Nathanael? And now that Adrien thought about it, why else would Nathanael shove Marinette away from Luka and then disappear with the boy for an hour if not to keep him away from Marinette out of jealousy.

Adrien wanted to punch both of them. And then punch himself too.

HOW!?

How had he been so stupid? Marinette! The girl who he always thought as an amazing person that he would have wanted to be with if he wasn't already in love with Ladybug…Who was freaking _her!_

It was just too torturous. His eyes darkened as he noticed Luka playing with her hair. With her being Marinette, she was innocently unaware of the subliminal messages that Luka was practically radiating in waves.

Adrien closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Marinette, I don't feel so good, your bathroom is upstairs, right?" Adrien suddenly asked. Those bluebell eyes looked at him quickly in concern and he mentally kicked himself as he looked at her. It had been so obvious.

"Uh yes! Of course, I'll show you-"She started but he just smiled in his oh so innocent, cinnamon roll way that made her internally swoon unbeknownst to him.

"No need, I'm sure I can find it." He stood up from the mat and tiptoed over the others before letting his white socks step onto the lush grass for a few strides as he went into the house. He didn't go to Tikki. He just walked up to the intricate stairwell and determinedly walked upstairs.

He glanced backward and ensured that he wasn't being followed. Certain that he wasn't, he glanced at the door that he _knew_ was her room door. He walked up to it and turned the knob.

"Locked." He chuckled. After a moment he continued. "I know for a fact that you're in there." Adrien said lowly.

A minute passed. Adrien inhaled slowly. One would expect Adrien to have developed a resistance to the smell of the cheese, but the scent of camembert was something that he could always pick up because of his hatred of the putrid product, and like Plagg, he could now even pick it up in his sleep.

"I can smell your stupid, runny, icky, yucky, stupid, disgusting, terrible, revolting, STUPID, stinky cheese." Adrien said.

Plagg's head popped out of the door. "I told you, it's not STUP-"Plagg started but Adrien had already baited him, grabbed his head and was walking toward the bathroom, he locked the door.

"How many years did you know about this?" Adrien asked a bit desperately as he held the Kwami in his left fist, his black kitty head and glowing eyes exposed. Plagg rolled his eyes. "Seven, and so?" Plagg drawled, secretly delighted that Adrien had been able to rub two brain cells together.

"You never told me, Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed holding his head in horror.

"It wasn't my job!"Plagg retorted.

"PLAGG, In our final year of school, I told you how I thought Marinette was just like Ladybug and you said, and I quote, 'Meehhhh', and even when I decided to give up on ladybug and then actually pursue her, you said, and I quote again, 'Mari is not Ladybug, stick with Ladybug, less panicky.', you said that! I remember!" Adrien said, mortified.

"Well, Ladybug is the real Marinette, you know. Just like how Chat Noir is the real you." Plagg drawled out.

Adrien's eyes twitched. "If you _told me_ perhaps I would be dating the _Ladybug_ that you say is the real Marinette!"

"Hey, don't sick this me! _YOU_ could have paid closer attention! I can't believe I tried to help you realise it, JERK!" Plagg snapped.

Adrien blanched.

"So the dress, I'm assuming that was your choice."

"No, it was my suggestion, that was a dress she made herself, in a style that she always wanted to wear but was afraid to, so it was her choice in the end. And I suggested it so you could catch a hint so that you could stop sabotaging yourself and be _happy_ because you're even more _STUPID_ than my supposed _STUPID_ cheese that Marinette LOVES. Let me go. I don't want to talk with you anymore." Plagg sniffled, starting to wriggle out of Adrien's hand.

Adrien faltered. "Plagg, I'm sorry for being an ass." He said.

"Well, you can take your sorry self and go away because I like Marinette a lot more than I like _you_." Plagg hissed. "At least she _feeds_ me! And makes me delicate non-smelly camembert snacks so that I don't have to starve until you need to just use me for my powers and toss me aside in a continuous cycle. And at least she got me a scratching post instead of punishing me for scratching her body pillow, and she spends time with me instead of reading Fanfictions all day, and listens to my suggestions and advice on things and art, and she doesn't accuse me for the course of actions taken by others, and she keeps me in her comfy purse or her hair when we go out instead of her inside pocket where I get jostled about because she knows that I do get nauseous, and she lets me burp and she offers me milk, and she doesn't insult my cheese and she asks me what's wrong even if I don't want to talk, and even though I don't say anything and I tell her to grow a pair all the time, it's nice to have someone care for me for once and not just care that I have enough energy for the next transformation. So yes, I do like Marinette and I wish I could be around her longer because at least _she_ gives a damn about _me_ and not the _perks that come with me_." Plagg said, suddenly popping out and flying through the bathroom wall and back into Marinette's room.

Adrien tried to stop him but ended up with his palm against the wall, stricken and unable to pass through like Plagg had just done.

'Wait, no! That isn't right!' Adrien thought.

Didn't Plagg know? Didn't he realise just how much Adrien really cared about him? He was his best friend, his first real one, even before Nino and Marinette.

Adrien was about to leave the bathroom, go to Marinette's door and shout through the door when a knock interrupted him.

"Yo, Adrien, it's Nino, you okay?" He asked.

Adrien sighed.

"I'm good. Just felt a bit nauseous, but I'm great now." He said and opened the door.

"Oh man, do you need meds? I'm sure Mari has something." Nino said as he reached over and checked Adrien's temperature.

"No need. I was a passing thing."

"Oh, good, because Marinette is bringing out the desserts!" Nino grinned evilly, eager to take several portions of it.

Adrien smiled a little tensely but followed his friend nonetheless.

Once they were back downstairs, he glanced through the approaching doorway, he saw that the desserts had replaced much of the food on the table and everyone looked ready to pounce.

Adrien sighed.

"I've been in love with Marinette, all along." he murmured but Nino froze and the blonde with the downcast head knocked into him.

"You're _WHAT?!"_ Nino yelped and pulled Adrien into the kitchen. Adrien's eyes widened. How the hell had Nino heard him?

"DUDE!" Nino hissed now that they were out of earshot of the others.

"What?"Adrien hissed back.

"you're in love with a girl you _friendzoned?"_ Nino hissed louder.

"I didn't realise I loved her when I friendzoned her!" Adrien hissed just as loud.

"That's so effed up bro! We gotta fix this, because two guys out there have eyes for excluding you!" Nino hissed, lowly again.

"I KNOW THAT! Why do you think I feel Sick?" Adrien hissed in response.

"Boys?"

Speak of the devil…Or angel…The devil was once an angel though, oh whatever.

Marinette peered around the island at the two squatting men.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" She asked, coming over to him. Adrien's face heated up. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"You look a bit flushed." She frowned, maybe Chloe was right about the constipation thing...

"No no, you know how us lightly tanned folk look at times." Adrien laughed nervously.

"Oh. I almost forgot!" Marinette said. She padded over, barefoot to one of her cupboards and pulled out two brown paper bags. Timidly, she approached the two, and handed them each a bag.

"Since you like the macaroons…"She trailed off and tucked a lock of fair behind her ear. She looked at Nino, "And that is what you requested for Alya." She winked and twisted her foot absently on the spot.

Adrien was hoping he didn't get a nosebleed at the adorable actions of the girl.

"Awww, thanks Marinette! She's been wanting to try one of these for ages, but we couldn't find anyone who knew how to make it, she didn't want to trouble you with Finals coming up and all, I'm glad my selfish butt troubled you at a time that you were free." Nino said cheekily.

Adrien peered into his bag and found a few dozens of pitch black macaroons with lime green filling.

He beamed at Marinette.

"In my favourite colours, ha. Thanks so much!" He said, decidedly reaching out to pull her into a hug. The girl squeaked.

"Ha ha, no pr-problen, Adrien!" She replied, slightly flustered.

Adrien drew back and grinned.

So Marinette was Ladybug, and Ladybug was Marinette. It certainly made sense. The way they did things, in almost every aspect besides confidence and flirting, was identical. It was why he couldn't help but compare the two over the years, even though he used to feel guilty about it. It was clear to him, Ladybug was Marinette, he had loved her unknowingly all along. But now that he knew, he needed to do _something_ about it.

He knew that he couldn't just spring his feelings on her, the many years of solid friendship between them couldn't just morph in a night else the woman would most definitely freak out. It was a slight comfort knowing that Marinette loved Adrien back, at least that was what Tikki said to him, but he didn't want to move suddenly and make Marinette think that he only wanted to be with her because of Ladybug, because it sure as hell wasn't it!

The qualities manifested in Ladybug were all of Marinette's qualities, every single one of them. Adrien knew that Marinette was a confident woman, just pressured to conform to societies standards, but in essence, there was no Ladybug without Marinette's character to fill that suit, and not just physically.

He didn't care if he just found out, and he didn't care if nobody else understood how he could so easily accept that Marinette was Ladybug, he didn't care, because he loved her.

Ladybug's jokes, they belonged to Marinette. Her intelligence, Marinette. Her kindness, Marinette. Her class, Marinette. Her determination, Marinette. Her entire soul, Marinette. He would have to be an idiot to not have instantly fallen in love with her, and he would have at the very beginning if he had just been to school on time, stopped Chloe and became Marinette's friend before becoming _Ladybug's_ friend. If that were the case, then just as he had only had eyes for Ladybug, it would have been the same for her.

But they were the same girl, and that meant that he was hugging the love of his life, and he would be damned before he just handed his love over to the bluebottle jellyfish and the tomatohead.

Hell no.

Marinette smiled and then collected a few plastic spoons to take to the others.

"Come on, dessert is served boys." Marinette laughed as she left the house and Adrien dutifully turned to follow her out.

"Adrien, wait, what now? Say the word man, I'll do whatever." Nino said.

Adrien grinned, thankful that he'd befriended this man all those years ago.

"I think our main concern is Luka… I remember her having a crush on him once."

"Alright, I will be on guard, ready to ruin every moment they have, I swear." Nino promised

"I think I should spend more time around her, maybe?" Adrien wondered.

"Yeah! Exactly that! You got this man!" Nino held his shoulders.

With a deep breath, Adrien turn to leave the house. He glanced at the stairs and felt a pang in his chest as he thought about Plagg's words, however, the words strengthened his resolve. Plagg really did try his best to throw hints, he wouldn't let it go in vain. Also, if Adrien and Marinette got together, then Plagg would see more of her, and Adrien was certain that all four parties wanted that, himself and Tikki included.

Once he stowed the Macaroons away, he stepped outside, and zoned in on Luka who began to cough. Nino snarled lowly. "I see what you were talking about now." He muttered to his companion.

"Luka! Are you okay? Is your chest tight? Are you wheezing? Do you need water?" Marinette fussed over the supposedly ill boy, rubbing his back as he sat down.

"No no, but it helps when you do that." Luka smiled.

Adrien seethed.

Plagg snickered at the whole thing as he watched through the window, listening in with his enhanced hearing.

"Ohhhhh, he's good." He said, swallowing some cheese, he may be mad at his chosen…but _of_ _course_ he was still rooting for Adrien.

"Oh Marinette, your hands must be tired, let me take over." Nathanael suddenly said, stomping over. He moved her aside and rubbed Luka's back with more force than necessary causing the man to involuntarily squeak.

'Adrien's right there.' He mouthed.

Marinette blinked and turned to see Adrien casually walking towards them.

Luka began to whimper at the excessive force of the backrub he was getting from Nathanael who didn't even realise he was hurting the Punk-goth. He was stronger than his lean frame looked. Adrien blinked at the scene.

Nathanael was so jealous that he'd gone as far as massaging the other guy so that Marinette wouldn't have to touch him? Man, he almost felt bad, because before Nathanael stepped in, he was about to do the same thing.

"So, what does the pâtissière recommend?" Adrien said silkily, his voice coming out in a more seductively velvet purr than he'd anticipated. Marinette's cheeks burned.

It was unfair, how was his voice so…so…

She didn't even know the word! But it was really something. She gulped, and both Luka's , Nathanael's and even Nino's eyebrows shot upward at how suggestive it sounded.

Tikki had left the bag and was now watching through the lounge window. Her mouth dropped open.

Plagg dropped his cheese as he watched from upstairs.

"Well, I worked hard on everything, I can't really say…"Marinette blushed.

"Alright, I'll just have to eat _everything_ then." Adrien responded with a slow, heart-stopping smirk.

Marinette bit her lip. "O-Oh, you don't have to." Marinette was flustered, she waved her right hand at his comment and held her cheek with her left.

"No, he _should_ , starting with that Death by Chocolate cake at the far left." Luka said, deceptively cheerful.

Adrien raised a challenging brow at him. "I don't seem to see that dessert here." Adrien replied.

"Pity, it's a cake I would have liked for you to taste. It's _wonderful_." Luka said, smiling. He was irate, and was becoming uncharacteristically angry. He couldn't help it.

"Ha. I wonder why they haven't extended the courtesy of the 'Death by' classification to all baked goods since they're the same genera, because frankly, I'd _love_ to serve you some _Death by Caramel Cinnamon Roll."_ Adrien smiled an innocent and beautiful looking smile.

Nathanael's eyes widened. He looked at Luka and then at Adrien and then at Marinette who mirrored his movements and met his eyes.

She looked at him questioningly, he shrugged in confusion.

Adrien turned to her and tilted his head. "I'm still not feeling too good." Adrien said, holding his head, and swaying a bit. Marinette reached an arm out to steady him. "Whoa, easy there, do you want to sit down?" She asked in concern.

"No, I'm alright, I think I should just get some sugar in me." He laughed lightly.

"Of course!" Marinette said, gently leading him by the arm toward the desserts, lest he fault without her support in his supposed dizzy state.

Plagg dropped his cheese again onto the windowsill. "Okay, _he's_ GOOD." He said.

Back in the garden, Marinette had put several varieties of treats on his plate. "Are you still dizzy? Do you need water?" She asked.

"No, I think I just need to sit down. Sit with me?" He asked with a pout. She giggled and agreed, putting a bit of mousse in a bowl for herself before they walked over to the picnic mats and took a seat.

"So how are you? You haven't spoken to me much since the other day." Marinette said as she spooned some mousse into her mouth.

"I'm doing much better, not even mad at that friend anymore. I realised I'd been acting like a jerk." Adrien said, eating some Fantasia cake. Oh, he was so going to regret this later, although he was a sweet tooth, he still kept his sugar to a minimum. He _was_ a model after all.

This would definitely set him back, but he had to do it, if not for the sake of his love, then for the sake of not passing up the opportunity to taste such ethereal baking.

"You, a jerk?" Marinette looked stunned.

Adrien laughed. "Yeahhh, I can be irritating at times." He admitted.

Marinette giggled. "Well, I wouldn't say _irritating,_ but your incessant use of puns makes me believe you're a lot like Chat Noir, who caaaaan be a bit annoying." Marinette said.

Adrien faked an affronted look and put a hand on his chest. "Puns, annoying?"

"YES!" Marinette laughed.

"You have to admit, Chat Noir is funny." Adrien said, tasting some of the chocolate and cranberry pudding.

"Not as funny as you." Marinette's mouth slipped and Adrien's eyes shot towards her.

Marinette's eyes widened as she tried to catch herself. "I mean, uh, what I meant to say was, he's funny, but like, you and him always make puns, I mean there's nothing wrong with puns, I mean I think your puns are better than his puns because his puns almost always relate to cats and yours relate to anything so because of that you're…funnier?" She rambled.

Adrien tilted his head and chuckled.

"Oh, so you think I'm funny?" Adrien said, getting up in her face in a very Chat Noir like manner. Alix an Alya who had been standing nearby froze.

Nino who had resorted to rubbing Luka's legs to keep him down was also watching them, and though he couldn't hear what was going on, he didn't miss Adrien moving into Marinette's personal space. Neither did Nathanael who was vigorously massaging the man's shoulders, or Luka who was in a world of pain due to the frightening strength of the men indirectly holding him in his seat. All men boldly stared. Even Max pushed his glasses up to see if he was seeing right and asked his girlfriend who paused her conversation with Sabrina and Chloe, all three girls turned to look and Sabrina and Chloe openly gaped. Olivia grinned.

"Statistically, the probability of this event occurring was always great." She said.

"but… He's… _flirting…_ WITH MARINETTE!" Max exclaimed.

Marinette was unaware of the stares. She just blushed.

"Well, you are." She said.

Adrien smiled as he moved backward. "Well, you seem to have a good opinion of Chat Noir." He commented, putting his spoon in his mouth.

Marinette smiled.

"I do. He's really kind you know, well, actually I guess you _do_ know, since he agreed to take the fall for what your friend did." Marinette said.

Adrien tilted his head.

"Dooooo you like him?" Adrien asked.

"WHAT?!NOOOO! No no! Of course not! I…like someone else." Marinette said.

"Oh yes! I remember this! Tell me about him." Adrien said.

Marinette smiled. "Well, there's a lot I'd like to say, it would take forever though." She said.

"We've got time." Adrien shrugged.

"Okay… Well, he's the kindest guy I know, always looks out for others. He's funny, and patient, and kind, and he's pretty easy on the eyes too. You could tell him anything and he would try his best to help you out. He doesn't allow people to talk down on anyone, oh and he's _reaaaally_ strong, and he has the best smile, I mean…It could light up the whole world. He isn't stuck up, and he doesn't care about money."

"Well sounds like you _do_ like Chat Noir." Adrien said nonchalantly. "Everything you said describes him." Adrien shrugged.

Marinette blinked.

He was right… Adrien and Chat Noir _were_ extremely similar. A fleeting thought crossed her mind but she shot it down.

There was absolutely _no way_ that Adrien was Chat Noir… Their similarities were purely coincidence… Yes, coincidence.

Suddenly Luka dropped himself next to the two.

"Well, almost everyone is done, are we going to swim?" He asked Marinette.

"Yeah sure! You guys can change in the spare room downstairs and the ladies can change upstairs in the spare room up there." She said.

"Cool!"Alix said, coming over with Kim. "Kim, why don't you take Luka to the room so Mari can enjoy her dessert." She eyed Kim pointedly.

Kim blinked and looked between Adrien and Marinette, as if sense hit him with a brick, he's face morphed into a look of realisation.

"Yeah! Let's go, _buddyyyy!"_ Kim, suddenly hoisted Luka off the ground and dragged him along.

Alix winked at Marinette and walked away. Marinette giggled, thankful for her friends. Nathanael too, she didn't miss how he was working extra hard to give Adrien and herself alone time.

Marinette looked at Adrien. "Up for a swim?" She asked.

"Only if you remembered to put the heater on this time." Adrien said.

"heyyy, I only forgot once!"

"And my bones were never the same again." Adrien sobbed dramatically.

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder.

"I _did_ put it on this time though." She said with a small smile.

Adrien ate the last bit of the Malva pudding on his plate.

"My compliments to the chef." He said as he finished up. "You always create the most divine things. Just between you and I, I think you could give your parents a run for their money." He said with a wink. Marinette giggled.

"Thanks Adrien! Well, they did teach me everything I know." She admitted.

"So the student became the master?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't say _master…_ "Marinette said.

"Don't be modest, you really are amazing." Adrien said, gracefully standing up and offering his hand to her. She took it and he effortlessly pulled her up.

"Thank you Adrien, it really means a lot." She said. Adrien grinned. "Maybe you can teach me some of your secrets sometime." He said.

"You'd be interested in learning? But don't you have private chefs?" Marinette looked bemused.

"Well it would be nice to know what methods and ingredients were involved in what I eat. Maybe someday I'll make you a birthday cake." Adrien answered.

"Then sure, I'll teach you, because I want my birthday cake to be really good." Marinette smiled as they walked towards the house to deposit their dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'll do my absolute best, and try not to eat the batter…"Adrien said.

"Oh no, will I have to swat your hand away for the entire lesson?" Marinette asked with a groan.

"Maaaaaybe."Adrien dragged the word as he put his plate into the machine.

For a few minutes the two teased each other, and the girls all disappeared into the spare room upstairs. The music was booming still, and it was impossible to hear their loud chattering. It seemed the girls never heard the loud laughing from the guys downstairs.

Luka and Kim chose that moment to walk out of the spare room in their swimming shorts.

Nino skidded into the room. "Luka! I want to show you something." He grabbed Luka's hand and tried to pull him outside, but Luka yanked his hand back.

"Hey Marinette, aren't you swimming too? Why don't you go change up? The girls are already upstairs." Luka said.

"Oh, right! I'll be right back." She said and ran towards the stairs. Once she was gone, Luka and Adrien glared at each other.

"What's your deal with Marinette?" Luka asked.

"That isn't any of your business." Adrien replied.

"It _is_ my business when she's involved." Luka stepped forward threateningly.

"Yeah? Likewise." Adrien said, walking towards Luka too. Nino and Kim were the only guys there and stepped forward to intervene if things got ugly.

"You never liked her before, you can't expect me to believe you have feelings for her now, out of the blue." Luka said.

"I'm not asking you to believe anything." Adrien replied.

"Don't think I can't see right through you, it's clear that you're only acting this way because she looks different. _I_ liked her all these years, no matter what she wore or what she looked like. I like her for her."

"And so do I, I frankly don't care if you liked her for years, because I _loved_ her for years." Adrien replied.

Both men were inches from each other.

"Yeah? Then why haven't you said anything to her?" Luka challenged.

"I don't see _you_ dating her either for someone claiming to like her for that long. And don't worry, _Luka,_ I intend to."

"I won't allow it, you seem so innocent to everyone, but you just think she's a notch in your belt, _underwear model._ "

Adrien scoffed.

"I'll have you know, she has my _underwear model_ posters in her room." Adrien smirked.

"She's a designer, what do you expect." Luka hissed.

"You're a successful rock artist just like Jagged stone. I don't see _your_ posters in there. And no, I would never think of Marinette as a notch in my belt. As I said, I love her. Much more than you can even comprehend." Adrien said lowly.

Alya trotted down the stairs in a blue bikini followed by the other girls.

"What's… going on?" Rose asked.

Adrien turned his attention to the staircase where all the girls looked a bit worried. He calmed himself down and smiled at them.

"We were having a staring contest." Adrien said easily.

"Yeah, Kim and I got knocked out." Nino said and Kim nodded vigorously.

"You boys are crazy." Alya said rolling her eyes. "Yeah, what are you, _five_?" Chloe asked.

 **MLMLMLMLMLLMLLMLMLMLMLML**

Marinette hadn't gone to change with the rest of the girls. Instead, she was in her own room and had locked the door.

"I'm so nervous." Marinette said, rubbing some sunblock on.

"Why? It looks like you and Adrien are hitting it off." Plagg said as he perched on the top of the sunblock.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so, although Luka seems to be a bit irritated at that." Plagg said.

Marinette blinked, "Why would he be?" She asked. Plagg looked at her dumbfoundedly, and facepalmed. "He likes you! DUH!" Plagg exclaimed.

"What? Luka? Nooooo, that was totally ages ago…"Marinette rolled her eyes, and went to apply some waterproof makeup.

"I'm telling you! He does, all the googly eyes and the glares at Adrien." Plagg waved his arms. Marinette paused. "I really didn't even notice." She admitted.

"Uh, yeah." Plagg crossed his arms. "You were too focussed on thinking about how cute you thought Adrien was looking." Plagg said, rolling his eyes. Marinette sighed dreamily.

"Adrrriieeeenn."She sighed, dazed. "BLEGHHHHH! Get a grip, woman!" Plagg exclaimed, grabbing her cheeks with his flippers and making her have a fish mouth. "You have to go in there, with _game_ , you hear me? You're the cat, he's the prey, got it?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Uh uhh."She replied, Plagg ignored her. "Good, now shoo."

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLML**

Luka forced a grin onto his face. He suddenly didn't like Adrien very much anymore.

"Alya, would it be alright if I called a friend over? They're really nice, I promise." Luka said.

Alya shrugged. "Why not? As long as they aren't creepy, I'm sure Marinette wouldn't mind them being here."

"Cool, I'm gonna go use the bathroom, see you ladies in a bit." He said. Adrien and he moved in opposite directions.

With a backward glance, Luka walked into the bathroom. Once in, he locked the door and unlocked his phone.

"Kacie, Kade, Kaffine, _Kagami."_

He hit the green button, he wasn't very close to the woman, but they did talk from time to time, and if he remembered correctly, she lived about a minute away from here, and coincidentally _still_ really liked Adrien.

After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey Kagami, it's Luka!" He greeted.

"Luka! Hey, how are you?" She said.

"I'm great and you?"

"I'm awesome, what's up?"

"Okay you remember Marinette, right? He asked.

"The girl you won't shut up about? Yes?"

Luka huffed.

"Yes, her, anyway, her friends had this get together, they said it was okay for me to call you, and might I just add, _Adrien's here."_ Luka said.

"…I'll be there in exactly five minutes, be ready to open the door." She cut the call.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM**

Adrien was alone in the spare room, everyone else had already changed up.

"So you realised, huh?" Tikki giggled.

"Thanks to you." Adrien smiled appreciatively.

He sighed a moment after.

"I don't really want to make enemies… But I know Luka likes Marinette too." He said after a moment.

"That's true, although Marinette solely has feelings for you, you know." Tikki said. Adrien smiled. "which is why I won't go down without a fight. "

"Just don't make Luka too mad, he is in the same position as _you_ after all."

"Well, I guess you're right." Adrien said as he pulled up his designer swimming shorts with neon and lime green designs. A bit conspicuous to always use black and green, but he always brushed it off as just a ploy to compliment the green of his eyes.

Adrien sat on the bed and started to apply sunscreen.

"You think Marinette still likes me?" Adrien ask, just for assurance.

"I know she does." Tikki said. She knew Marinette would be less than pleased at her for blurting out that tidbit of info, but Tikki was looking at the bigger picture.

Adrien inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm himself. It wasn't every day that he had to ward of predators when he was _Adrien,_ and by predators, he meant _males._

After a few minutes, he stood up, put his stuff back into his bag, let Tikki get into the bag, and left the room.

He could already hear the faint sounds of splashing, distorted by the upbeat music. With a calm smile, he walked outside and laughed when he saw everyone splashing about wildly in the huge pool.

Marinette was sitting along the deep end of the pool, just swinging her legs in the water, and damn, did she look absolutely serene. The more time that passed, the more annoyed at himself he got because it was suddenly so obvious that Marinette was Ladybug.

She was wearing a red sort of one-piece with an open midriff covered a bit by red crisscrossing strings, and a few black spots covered the costume. She looked so humoured and happy as she kicked the water at some of the water's inhabitants.

Then the spell was broken when he realised that although she looked absolutely beautiful in the suit and most of the men were _not_ looking at her body, _Luka_ was still there.

"Inner peace, inner peace." Adrien chanted. He most certainly didn't want to claw Luka's eyes out…but he _would_ if he saw those cerulean eyes wondering over to his Lady, Black Cat miraculous or not.

With a calming breath he sauntered over to where she sat and crouched down.

"Not going in?" He asked.

Marinette jumped a little, wondering when he'd got there…He'd snuck up on her eerily like a certain feline that she knew, but she brushed it off and smiled.

"I may go in later, I just feel a little lazy now." She said, bringing her legs out onto the textured tiles, cleverly used instead of normal ones to alleviate slipping around the pool.

"Heyyy, you're not allowed to feel lazy, you're Marinette." He teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Why aren't _you_ in the pool then?" She raised a brow challengingly.

"I'll go in, only if you go in." He declared and stood up. Marinette looked up at him willing herself not to blush. The posters did _not_ do him justice.

He held out his hand and tentatively, she placed her hand in his. Adrien smiled gently and carefully hoisted her up.

"Okay, let's go over to the stairs-"Marinette started to say, but suddenly, Adrien pulled her into him and caged her in his arms. Her eyes widened as his cynical grin expanded, and before she could scream or say " _NO_!" he had tipped sideward and dropped them both into the pool in a huge splash.

Marinette quickly surfaced and gasped in some air, taking her soaked hair off her face. Adrien surfaced a second later.

"Man, you reached the surface before _I_ did." He pouted.

"Adrien!" Marinette huffed and splashed several big sploshes of water on him. He laughed covered his face. "Okay, I surrender, I surrender." He laughed.

"I wasn't ready." Marinette whined.

"That was the point." Adrien winked. Marinette felt her cheeks heat up, and undoubtedly, they were probably red.

Had Adrien always looked that majestic and serene, soaking wet, with his hair carelessly tousled like that? She gulped discreetly. She was never refilling this pool with clean water again.

"You know, you're a pretty good swimmer, I hear." Adrien said.

Alya who had been nearby nodded.

"Oh she is, provided that she's not _late to the pool._ " Alya said pointedly.

Marinette groaned.

"It was one time Alya!" She said in a helpless tone.

"I distinctly remember another time."Alix grinned.

"I remember at least four." Sabrina called from the other side of the pool. Chloe scoffed. "It was _clearly_ five."

Marinette's ears burned as the girls all giggled.

"Awww, it's okay Mari, at least you're here at _this_ pool now." Adrien smiled and flicked a bit of water at her. Marinette smiled and tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"Well, guess who's here too?" A new feminine voice said.

Adrien and Marinette turned.

Adrien wanted to groan and simultaneously punch the innocently smiling punk-goth behind the fencing prodigy.

The said woman smiled and waved at everyone. The all said a collective "Hi Kagami."

"Hi everyone." She said, but her eyes lingered on Adrien.

Chloe, Nathanael, Alya, Alix, Rose, Sabrina, Nino, and Mylene all narrowed their eyes at the small slip up.

Chloe crossed her legs. "Kagami, it's been a while. How's life treating you?" She asked. Kagami ran a hand through her now shoulder length hair and shifted her weight onto her left leg casually. The slight breeze made her hair move about slightly, and Marinette couldn't help but feel inferior to the red-bikini clad woman…Kagami most certainly had bigger lady parts…And sure, Marinette was comfortable with her B cup, but seeing the C or possible D cup woman made her want to cross her arms over her chest and stop threading(She was still in the 3 metre deep-end).

"It's been great actually! I had no idea you lived here, Marinette, I live just a few doors away." She said, turning to the other bluenette.

Marinette laughed weakly, not daring to look up at Adrien due to the sudden bout of inferiority that had, unknowingly to her, not gone unnoticed by the blond model who immediately began to frown.

"Well, yeah, this used to be my Grandmother's house, my dad lived here growing up, but since my Grandmother is kind of a nomad, she decided to give me this place since my dad didn't want to leave his place. My parents feel it's too kind, and even though this place technically belongs to me now, they've been forcing the rent money on my Gran. Just they _don't call it rent money,_ they say it's a gift for her travels. They send it every month, but I am going to get my own place with my own money when I qualify and…uh… Yeah, welcome home." She explained.

Kagami nodded and left her bag at the table.

Nino's mix conveniently started to play Marinette's favourite song.

"Aww great! We really have to get together sometime." Her eyes flicked to the blonde who was carefully watching Marinette.

"Oh, Adrien! How are you? I heard about the whole Fanfiction scandal, are you okay?" She asked suddenly.  
Adrien half-heartedly looked towards her. "Uh, oh, yeah, I'm great, thank you." He smiled kindly.

"Well, as long as you're good."Kagami said and stepped closer to the pool edge near him, she squatted and then sat, slipping her flawless legs in the pool.

Marinette supressed her sigh. She was not unaware of the woman's attraction towards Adrien, and if she were honest with herself, it seemed the two would make a better match.

"No." Nathanael said out loud, looking directly at her. He was about a metre and a half away, but just a look at his best friend gave him all the insight he needed pertaining to her thoughts.

Marinette looked towards him, surprised she had even heard him over the music. Most of her male friends had already gone back to excitedly splashing about, but some of the girls though were eyeing Kagami with suspicion.

When the blue eyes met the turquoise ones, it was clear that Nathanael was less than pleased. His brows were furrowed and his nostrils were slightly flared as he stared back at her.

Marinette twisted her lips a little sadly, as if to say she was fine with it. Nathanael shook his head again. With a heavy sigh, her swam to Kagami's side of the pool.

"You look even prettier than the last time I saw you." Nathanael said, as he rested his arms on the edge of the pool. He winked and ran a hand through his hair.

Marinette's eyes bugged out and she choked. Adrien who had also been stunned at the move turned to Marinette only to realise that she was legitimately choking. He quickly moved to pat her back to help her.

Marinette placed a hand on her throat and swallowed. "Thanks." She croaked and looked back at Nathanael and Kagami with wide eyes. Kim who had been taking selfies with his waterproof phone looked gobsmacked, and he absently lifted his phone to catch a picture of the scene.

Marinette was not a fool, she knew that her best friend was gorgeous, and even more so with his feminine facial features and a towering height just a tad shorter than Adrien, but she had to say that even _she_ was shocked. He really looked like a male pinup model as he grinned at Kagami.

The _Chinese_ woman's face reddened and the Half-chinese woman's eye twitched. Kagami's eyes furrowed and she looked over at Adrien who was absently holding Marinette's right hand in his, simultaneously rubbing her back with the other.

"Really, you do. We should catch up." Nathanael said, and hoisted himself up onto the pools edge, right next to her.

Alya gasped, her hand accidentally flew up and hit Nino, who was trying to develop a plan to distract Luka, in the eye. Nino cussed.

"Alya, what…"He turned to look, with his good eye, at the scene.

His mouth dropped open.

Kagami leaned away from Nathanael who just leaned closer.

"I-Is he flirting? But I thought…"Nino started. He glanced at Adrien who turned to look at him.

'What the heck?' Adrien mouthed.

'I have no idea!' Nino mouthed back.

"We weren't ever that close." Kagami said warily.

"But we _can be._ " Nathanael smiled. Kim, in his stunned, gawking state, lifted his phone to take another picture.

Adrien's nose twitched. It was too weird.

Plagg, burst out laughing as he watched them from the room, he even accidentally tipped backward and fell into the oven melted runny camembert. Still, he picked himself up, buzzing with mischievous energy, and looked back at the scene as he licked his arm and tuned his ears.

Kagami's eyes widened and she was about to say something, but Luka abruptly jumped into the pool, right next to Marinette. Nathanael huffed. The things he did for friendship.

He slipped into the pool once more and made his way over to Marinette, Luka, and Adrien.

Luka opened his mouth to say something to Marinette but suddenly, Nathanael was there, slinging an arm around Luka's shoulder.

"So, how's the water, and the shorts?" Nathanael asked. Luka looked at Nathanael, panicked.

Earlier, the redhead had forcefully dragged him off to but some swimming shorts, and the entire time the blue haired man feared that the other man quite possibly _liked him._ Not _just_ as a friend. And he was very, very afraid.

Adrien looked even more confused as he watched Nathanael.

"Is…Nathanael bisexual?" He asked suddenly.

"Not that I'm aware of." Marinette said back faintly, stunned at what she was seeing. It was only then that Marinette realised that Adrien was still holding her hand and his hand was still on her back.

It wasn't the only one who realised it. Kagami's eyes were wide as she took in the scene.

Alya crossed her arms. "Nino. We have work to do." She said and grabbed his arm before starting to swim over to Kagami.

"So Kagami, tell us more about how life is treating you, girl! I haven't seen you since you transferred in senior year!" Alya said. Kagami looked a little peeved at the sudden intrusion in her line of vision. Nino though, was quite amused. It looked as if Alya would keep Kagami at bay, so all he had to do was keep Luka at bay, which wouldn't be difficult seeing as his red-head friend was clinging to the punk-goth's arm… Actually it was kind of worrying.

"Oh, do tell me about your last tour!" Nathanael giggled femininely. Rose who had discreetly been watching couldn't take it anymore, and squealed loudly. Kim who was still staring dumbfounded, took yet another picture. Alix was suppressing her laughter and Lucas huddled a bit closer to Chloe who regarded the scene with calculating eyes.

Luka abruptly pushed away from Nathanael with a panicked look in his eyes but Nathanael just followed.

Adrien had turned his attention to Marinette during that time. "So anyway, hows your last semester going?" He asked as they both drifted a bit further from the red-head and the punk.

"Pretty good actually, I'm so excited to be working for your fathers company next year, thank you again for organising that interview." Marinette said.

"No problem, I'm glad that I'll get to see you often. I'm hoping I get to model some of your fashion lines soon." Adrien winked.

"I hope so too." Marinette smiled. "And how about you, how's _your_ studying going?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I'm certain that I'm going to be graduating with a Cum Laude, but I'm going to keep studying, get my Honours, then Masters, and then my PhD."

"Oooh, Doctor Agreste, fancyyyy."Marinette sang. Adrien laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, when you say it like that, now I _have_ to get that doctorial degree."

"Just remember us little people." Marinette said.

"I don't know any little people." Adrien turned up his nose. Marinette rolled her eyes and playfully splashed some water in his face, they both began to laugh.

Max and Olive pushed their glasses up as they watched the two talk, their laughs drowned out by the speaker that was closer to them on that end of the pool. "If you had to rate them, how cute of a couple do you think they would make?" Max asked his girlfriend.

Olive rolled her blue eyes at him. "The limit does not exist."

"I know, let's play a game!"Kagami said suddenly, after finally getting away from Alya after ten minutes. Luka who was struggling to keep Nathanael away from himself perked up at that. "Yes, let's!" He responded.

Kim shrugged, "I'm down for that."

Lucas mumbled something about the guys being too violent.

"Okay, what game?" Nino asked.

"We should Joust." Luka said suddenly, looking right at Adrien with a smug smile.

Adrien bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Did Luka not know about his fencing skills?

"Ooooh! Yes I have some pool noodles over there!" Marinette said.

"I'll come with you! Hey Adrien, how about you and I duel for old time's sake."Kagami winked as she got out of the pool. Luka's face dropped, only remembering about Adrien's skills.

Adrien shrugged slowly, "Okay." He said. Luka suddenly perked up.

"Hey Kagami, how about I be your horse." He suggested. Kagami nodded and jogged towards Marinette.

Kim blinked. "Hey Adri, I'll be your horse." He suddenly said. Adrien nodded happily, slightly glaring at Luka.

Luka leaned against the pools edge.

"Let's make this more interesting." Luka said, about to try and make a deal to get Adrien to back off if he lost.

Adrien raised her brow.

"No thank you. If you think I'm going to agree to some game of 'Loser backs off' by taunting me with insults of being cowardly for not accepting, then I hate to break it to you, but I don't play games with feelings." He said.

Luka pursed his lips.

Marinette was about to head back with the pool noodles when Kagami stopped next to her.

"Need some help?" She asked. Marinette shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thanks though." She replied. Kagami nodded.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Marinette replied, slowing her steps.

Kagami stopped walking and looked at her.

"You and Adrien seem quite close."Kagami noted.

"I guess so… We've gotten quite close over the years." Marinette responded slowly.

"No, it's a different kind of close… Are you both in a relationship?" Kagami asked bluntly.

Marinette blinked rapidly.

"We… aren't." Marinette said hesitantly.

Kagami nodded to herself.

"Has Adrien made any hints about having a thing for you?" Kagami asked.

"That's a bit personal-"Marinette started but Kagami cut her off.

"You might as well tell me, because I've been attracted to him for a long time Marinette, and I do want to take my relationship with him further. If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume not, and I'll make my move."Kagami said.

Marinette struggled to keep herself from exploding at the rude intervention.

"…He hasn't, but I like him too, Kagami."Marinette said flatly.

"That just puts you in the same position as myself. Just like me, you have fellings for him, but he hasn't shown that he has feelings for either of us. Actually, that isn't quite true. Adrien _did_ crush on me at a point, feelings die hard so I do actually have the upper hand here if we're honest… Even so, time changes things, fortunately, memories remain." Kagami stated.

Marinette regarded her quietly.

"So, this means war, huh?" Kagami chuckled.

Marinette's eyes widened as Kagami started to walk away.

"Best of luck, Marinette. And by the way, your lipstick is smudged. Lovely colour though." Kagami remarked over her shoulder. Marinette's brows furrowed as she watched her opponent walk back to the pool, her words resonating in her head, so much louder than the booming music.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

After a few rounds of watching the others joust, it was time for Adrien and Kagami to battle.

"Ready to lose?" Kagami asked from Luka's shoulders.

"Talking to yourself?" Kim asked.

Luka rolled his eyes.

Adrien just sighed. This was taking up his time with Marinette, sweet Marinette, who for some reason was starting to look a bit pale and queasy.

' _Let's finish this.'_ Adrien thought. Jousting certainly wasn't fencing, but he would try and do this quick.

"Three, two, one, JOUST!"Everyone yelled.

Immediately both Kagami and Adrien learned that a pool noodle was _nothing_ like a sabre, foil or epée.

Adrien huffed. He just needed to knock her off. But the noodle was too wiggly.

He paused, maybe instead of knocking her off, he could make her tip over and cause both Luka and herself to fall.

Kagami was still trying to figure out what to do when Adrien poked her right on the nose in a quick jab. She was so stunned that when he tried to poke her nose again, she leaned backward heavily, forgetting about her _stead,_ who consequently tipped over as a result.

With a scream, Kagami and Luka fell back into the pool.

Chloe clapped her hands. "Well that was over in less than fifteen seconds." She said when Kagami came up spluttering, but Adrien and Kim had already high-fived and left the pool and the next two teams who going in.

Kagami and Luka got out of the pool, both irritated to see that Adrien had made his way to Marinette. Kagami's nose twitched. Maybe she was wrong… Maybe Adrien _did_ like Marinette.

Both growled to themselves but upon hearing the other's growl the looked at each other.

Both Luka and Kagami gasped.

"You like Marinette!"

"You like Adrien!"

They both whispered simultaneously.

"We've been going about this wrong. Completely wrong. If we work together we can get them." Kagami said. Luka nodded.

Nathanael narrowed his eyes at the whispering pair. He knew they were up to something.

Meanwhile, Adrien reached Marinette who seemed quite out of it.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"I'm fine, just feel a bit nauseous." She replied.

Adrien's eyes widened.

"Nauseous?Sit down, do you want some water? Let's get you some water." He pulled her along into the house to the kitchen.

He quickly filled a glass of water for her.

"Maybe we should have waited to digest before swimming." She said, taking the glass from him.

"Maybe." He said with a frown. "You should sit down." He said, and led her to her living room. Marinette sneezed after a moment. Adrien's face reddened.

She was so cute… Even when she looked like she was about to throw up on him.

"Thank goodness that Alya thought to put these towels down." Marinette said. Adrien squatted down in front of her on the floor.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She shook her head. "Not really." She said. Adrien nodded slowly, still looking at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe that's enough swimming for today." He said.

"I think you might be right." Marinette sighed. She looked back at Adrien, beginning to stand.

"Don't worry about me, Adrien, I'll be fine, just going to have a shower." She said, starting to walk away from him. Adrien frowned and caught her hand.

"Hey…You look kind of troubled, aside from the nausea." Adrien said. He'd been staring at her for a few minutes, and that look in her eyes told him that something was eating her up. But what?

Marinette turned to look at him.

"I'm not troubled." She laughed lightly.

Adrien tilted his head. "Yes you are. You always laugh, just like that, when you are." He replied. Marinette blinked, thinking once more about what Kagami said.

She wasn't foolish…

In the past Adrien _had_ liked Kagami… He'd grown out of it when she'd transferred, but the point was that he'd liked Kagami once, and not once had he ever liked her. He'd always been so kind, and friendly and thoughtful.

He'd always remembered her on his outings or when he had extra tickets to some popstar's concert. He'd been wonderful and amazing and so kind to her, but through all of that, she knew what he thought of her.

She, was a very good friend.

 _Friend._

She'd heard him say it. She had. Many, many times. And she'd been chasing him for so long. She knew he wasn't interested at anyone at his University, and she'd always known that none of her friends would pursue him and break her trust, but then there was Kagami.

She was a wild-card. She got what she wanted when she wanted it, unlike Marinette who oozed patience with the blonde.

Marinette had always assumed that Adrien would just always be there, but when Kagami made her declaration, it suddenly became clear to her what an insignificant integer she must have been for someone to boldly declare that she needed _luck._

Marinette looked down and then back at Adrien.

Maybe, the best way to get an answer was directly from the person in question in an indirect manner.

"You've liked people before, right Adrien?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Liked as in as a human or feelings?" He asked a bit confusedly.

"Yes, like love." She replied.

"I have…" Adrien said.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you've been in love with someone for a long time, and then suddenly someone else shows up and tries to take them from you, well not _from you_ since they aren't really yours… but someone tries to pursue them?" She tried to explain.

"I have." Adrien says, thinking about the situation he was currently in.

"If this person who is pursuing the person you have feelings for has a greater chance than you do of getting the person to love them back, what would you do?" She asked.

Adrien pursed his lips.

"Well, why would they have a greater chance than me?"He asked.

"Let's say the person you loved, liked this person, who is pursuing them, before." Marinette said.

Adrien blinked. Marinette could possibly know what was going on between Luka and himself, could she?

"Well if I really loved them, then I'd keep trying and trying, and I'd hope that they'd start to love me back." Adrien replied.

"What if this person has these amazing calves and's prettier than you and more talented than you in almost every way possible?" She asked.

Adrien ran a hand through his wet hair. "Prettier and more talented than me? With better **calves**? _Impossible."_ Adrien scoffed lifting his leg in the air to show off his calve and Marinette laughed involuntarily.

Adrien smiled at her lowering his leg.

"If you're asking advice for yourself, I can tell you Marinette , that you are the prettiest, if not the most beautiful lady I've ever seen, and the most talented and kind and perfect too. This guy must be a serious dimwitted asswipe to not already like you back. Why, I ought to castrate him." Adrien said haughtily.

"He's not dimwitted… I'm just really vague." Marinette said.

Adrien sighed. "I wouldn't give up. If I were you, I wouldn't give up. Not in a million years till I put a ring on it. "Adrien said.

Marinette smiled. "Okay." Adrien smiled back.

"So, are you going to tell me who this guy is?" Adrien asked, hoping he didn't sound a bit too desperate. With the way she was speaking he wasn't so sure if Tikki was really right… But then again Tikki _had_ to be right. Tikki had been with her for years, she knew her inside out!

Marinette was still a bit green, but her cheeks began to heat up.

When suddenly…

"Mariiiineeetttteeee! There you are!" Luka came darting into the room.

Adrien internally cursed Luka.

Marinette who was a bit queasy turned to Luka and was about to speak when Luka suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. This was _not_ a good idea.

Adrien gasped and tried to jump forward to get Marinette out of that position when Kagami ran into the living room carrying a few knives to the kitchen sink when she conveniently slipped, fell directly at Adrien's feet and gained a slash across the side of her palm. She began to scream bloody murder.

Nathanael who had been watching them before they'd run inside darted into the house just as Luka ran outside with Marinette holding her mouth over his shoulder and before she could say _stop,_ Luka had jumped into the pool.

Adrien, stunned, looked at Nathanael who glared at Kagami. Adrien quickly pulled her to her feet wincing from all the screaming, but worried about Marinette. Before he could even ask Nathanael to cover him as he went to save Marinette from something stupid that Luka had decided to pull, Nathanael was already running to Marinette's kitchen pulling out a first aid kit.

"Don't worry, Kagami, I'll fix that right up." He said in a deceptively sweet tone.

Kagami's eyes widened and she looked at Adrien.

"I think it would be better if Adrien did it, he's studying Anatomy after all. You'll do it Adrien, won't you? It hurts really bad, normally my pain threshold is high… Maybe there was rust on those knives." She said.

Nathanael's eye twitched but he placed a hand on Adrien's arm.

"Nonsense, I took a course in first Aid, I'll fix you up in no time. Run along Adrien." Nathanael said.

"Thanks-"Adrien started moving two steps before Kagami caught Adrien by the wrist. "Adrien." She whispered to him. "Nathanael has been acting strange with me all afternoon, he's been looking at me weird, please don't leave me alone with him." She said.

Nathanael heard every word but smiled like an angel. "Why don't we all go back outside, hmm? My cousin Lucas is studying Medicine after all, and I'm sure Mari wouldn't appreciate you dripping blood all over her tiles. And it's nice to get fixed up outside where you can get lots of _attention,_ wouldn't you like that?" Without waiting for a response he shoved the two towards the door, and action that Adrien was thankful for.

"Lucas! Come here quick." Nathanael shouted and Lucas and Chloe both walked over to him.

"Nath? What's wr- Ohhhhhh, that's a cut." Lucas said timidly.

"You don't say." Chloe remarked. She glanced at Adrien then back to the pool where Marinette looked just about ready to slap Luka if he so much as splashed her again after dunking them in. "Why don't you go back in the water Adrikins, my Lukie has this covered." She said, suddenly grabbing Adrien and shoving him away. Kagami caught his arm. "No wait! Adrien, where are you going?" Kagami exclaimed. The plan had gone so well in her head, even Luka believed it would work.

Heck, she shed _blood_ , sweat, and tears for this plan! And the plan was NOT going to plan!

"Where else? To the pool. Just like I said. Now shoo, shoo, go on." Chloe said.

Adrien didn't need to be told twice, Kagami wasn't alone with Nathanael like she feared, Chloe was there and they were outside.

"Don't worry Kagami, you're a strong girl." He said encouragingly with a smile before turning to face the pool filled with people.

Marinette looked like she was about to pass out. Adrien's eyes widened and he ran to the pool.

"Marinette, do you want to come out?" He asked worriedly skidding to where she was in the deep end.

"No, she just got in!" Luka laughed. "She needs to have some fun." Luka said.

"Does she _look_ like she'd having fun, _Luka_?" Adrien snarled. Luka's brows furrowed and he looked over at Marinette, only just realising that she looked like she was going to be sick. He didn't mean for that to happen!

"Marinette?" He asked tentively. She was taking short breaths. "Oh shit." He said. She really _was_ about to throw up. Adrien squatted next to the pools edge where Marinette was leaning, placed his hands under her arms and stood up, carrying her out of the water.

Alya and Nino were near Kagami, who looked infinitely irritated at Nathanael especially.

Alya glanced behind her to see Adrien pick her best friend out of the water. "What's wrong with Marinette?" She asked in worry running to Adrien and Marinette, Marinette was being half carried by Adrien back to the house with Luka walking behind looking really worried.

Kagami looked over to the scene and let out a low growl, trying to stand up from the seat she was sitting on as Lucas wrapped a bandage around her hand. Nathanael panicked and pushed her back down by the shoulders.

"So about that date! We should definitely try for a weekend." He suddenly said.

Kagami snarled.

"For the love of- UGHH! Get it through your head! I like someone else!" She shouted at him.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"ADRIEN!"She snapped.

Adrien's eyes widened. He _so_ didn't need this drama.

Those by the pool came towards the commotion.

Adrien and Marinette continued to walk towards the house.

"Adrien!?" Many of their friends exclaimed together.

"YES! In fact, he too had feelings for me just before I transferred." She crossed her arms.

"Honestly guys that was around 6 years ago, can we deal with this later, Marinette isn't feeling well." Adrien said. Kagami's jaw dropped.

"So you don't feel anything now?" Kagami asked pushing past everyone and following Marinette, Adrien and Alya into the house. The whole squad had gotten out of the pool and followed.

Adrien led Marinette to the sofa and gave her the glass of water that he'd filled earlier.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Mylene asked.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

Alya and Nathanael were rummaging through the cupboards for some Nausea tablets and Alix had run to rub Marinette's back.

Lucas looked at her carefully. "This could be food poisoning." He said.

Alya shook her head. "No, she gets very nauseous just before her monthly. Sometimes she passes out. She should be getting hers tomorrow." Alya said, not skipping a beat and running over with tablets.

"Alyaaa."Marinette whined. "I'm fine guys, really." Adrien was squatting in front of her just like before, unconsciously rubbing her hands.

Kagami stormed in. She hated this. She HATED feeling so desperate! This wasn't like her, she had class, but she needed to know!

"Adrien I asked you something." She said and squatted right next to him in front of Marinette.

He turned to her a bit confused as to why she was invading his personal space.

"I don't, anymore Kagami, I'm sorry." He said albeit awkwardly.

"But… But… I don't understand." She replied gobsmacked.

"Kagami, you knew I admired you because you reminded me of Ladybug, right? At the time I thought you were her… I had feelings for her." Adrien said, wondering why he was even explaining herself. Kagami exhaled through her nose. "And what if I was her?" Kagami asked.

"You're not." Adrien said.

Luka bit his lip. This was bad.

"How do you know that? Huh?" She asked.

"Because I just know."Adrien responded.

"You can't possibly still like Ladybug, she'd a superhero Adrien." Kagami exclaimed.

"Maybe I do like someone else." Adrien shrugged.

"Oh? And what do they and Ladybug have that I don't?" She asked, irritated.

"A lot of things actually. Firstly, your eyes, are not bluebell." He replied.

Kagami huffed and leaned forward to capture his mouth. Adrien froze and tried to pull back but she held his neck, forcing him into the kiss.

Nino growled and ran up to Adrien and pulled him back, just about ten centimetres before Marinette's stomach felt it couldn't bear the scene, and emptied itself all over Kagami's head and a bit of Adrien's legs.

Everyone let out collective gasps and groans. Chloe however, snickered.

Kagami let go of Adrien and started screeching. "OH MY GOSH!YOU VILE WOMAN!"

Adrien, just stood up, and let Marinette's head fall onto his hip, and he rubbed her back.

Several people gagged at seeing a vomit covered Kagami stand up and grab Luka whose eyes were wide and filled with worry.

Adrien on the other hand just rubbed Marinette's back, not even caring to step away from the pool of sick that was _still_ coming from Marinette's mouth and flying all over his legs and around his feet.

"That's it, just let it out." He said absently scratching her scalp and rubbing her back. Sabrina who was watching how Adrien continued to stand in the vomit nonchalantly couldn't take the scene anymore and started to retch herself, all over the ground next to Chloe who started to scream before dry heaving.

At the sounds of the dramatic noise of vomiting from Chloe, Adrien who had been barely holding in his lunch turned his head to the side to avoid hitting Marinette, puked all over Nino's chest. Nino upon having this happen to him covered his mouth as he himself started to puke, but this just caused the sick to fall downwards.

Alya upon seeing this, fell to the ground and dry heaved. Max and Olive looked at each other.

"Just don't look, and try not to breathe." Olive said.

"Agreed." Max said.

Marinette whimpered. "This is all my fault. I started the Apocalypse. I'm a vomit monster."  
"You and me both, Princess." Adrien hiccupped offhandedly, Marinette vomited more as soon as he said that.

Alix ran to the toilet and upchucked everything she'd eaten and dutifully Kim rubbed her back.

Rose began to cry about everyone throwing up and Lucas looked like he was about to as well. After a good twenty minutes, everyone stopped.

Luka had taken Kagami away.

And everyone was now in the stinky living room.

"Right."Alya said, sniffing.

"We'll clean this up and then shower. Adrien you stay right _there._ Don't drag that anywhere else. You too Nino and Marinette." She said.

All three adults groaned.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Eventually everything was cleaned, disinfected and wiped, and everyone had showered. They were still a bit weak after that little episode, so they decided that they should just watch a movie. Alya insisted that Marinette rested up, so that's what she was doing, upstairs in the spare room just where Alya had left her since Marinette had conveniently lost her key to the bedroom.

Plagg had come into the room and was lying next to Marinette's head on her pillow.

"It was so humiliating. I just vomited… All over… AND on Adrien." She said dejectedly.

"But he threw up too right, on Nino?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah but he isn't in love with Nino. Nino is his friend. Adrien is the guy of my dreams and I just spewed all over him." Marinette wailed. "I really am a vomit monster." Marinette said. "Or you could be pregnant." Plagg shrugged.

"This hole is sealed." Marinette said.

Plagg burst out into laughter.

"Shut up! I'm just saving it!" Marinette said turning red and crossing her arms.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Adrien tried to watch the movie, he really did for his friends sake, but the worry was eating him alive. Did Marinette always get this sick around her period? What if she was dying or something?

Nino tapped his shoulder. "You okay man?" He asked him.

Adrien sighed, clearing his thoughts. "Yeah, my mouth just feels defiled." Adrien mumbled.

Everyone was pretty engrossed in the movie.

Nino sighed. "You know, you _can_ sneak up to check on her. I think almost everyone except Marinette caught on that you have a crush on her." he said.

Adrien groaned. He thought his comment about bluebell eyes was subtle. Apparently not. For a few minutes everyone just continued to watch "The Incredibles 2".

"Hey Adrien, we're going to order some pizza for dinner, you should go ask Marinette what flavour she wants."Alix said, still looking at the TV.

"Wouldn't want her to eat something that would make her sick again, right?" Alya commented, looking at the TV.

"Certainly not." Elliot said and Juleka hummed her agreement.

Adrien blinked. "R-Right." He replied and stood up, stepping over the people laying on blankets all over the floor in front of the large TV.

He slowly made his way up the stairs to the spare room and knocked.

"Marinette, it's Adrien, can I come in?" He asked a bit timidly.

"Yep." Marinette said from the other side and quickly shooed Plagg away, Adrien opened the door to see Marinette in a Pikachu onesie.

His face turned red.

 _Adorable._ That's all that came to mind.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently, going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine." She yawned tiredly.

"I'm so sorry for throwing up all over you." She said in shame. Adrien chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm clean now." He said.

"Yeah, but still." Marinette mumbled.

"It's really fine, I'm mean everyone there vomited on _someone._ " Adrien shrugged with a reassuring laugh.

Marinette smiled. "Also, thanks for saving me from the pool, I don't think Luka meant to hurt upset anyone." She said.

"Anytime. Me neither, he was pretty worried." Adrien said, it was the truth after all.

Marinette yawned.

"You should rest." Adrien said as he watched her. Marinette rubbed her eye.

"I've been trying to. Hasn't been working out for me very well." Marinette said.

Adrien shifted and lay down on the bed next to her, "Okay, let's talk." He said.

Marinette blushed. "Aren't you going to watch the movie?" She asked.

Adrien turned his head towards her and waved a hand. "Seen it already." He replied.

And they talked.

About mundane things and things that troubled them, the week each had had, colours, recent akumas and whether or not Carapace and Rena Rouge made a cute couple. They spoke about where the wanted to be in future, and about what they thought of Fanfictions they'd read. They spoke about novels, movies and they wondered together about the different galaxies aside from the Milky way. They talked about what an awful colour Puce was, and about the new chapters of Noragami and Boku No Hero Academia, they spoke about all the cool Instagram artists that shipped Chat Noir and Ladybug, and about whether or not Peppermint cheerios would be a good idea. They talked about plans for Christmas, and asking the group about a group cruise, they spoke about BTS and Marinette ranted about being irritated about how the Army that was there from the beginning was just being jostled about by the New army who thought the boys were cute but didn't even know each ones backstory. They spoke about how pretty Marilyn Monroe, and the Mandela effect. The talked, and talked till their eyes drooped.

"So all in all, aside from the little drama, how was your day?" Adrien asked after everything, turning onto his side, just like her.

Marinette thought for a moment.

"It was really great actually. I had so much of fun, how about you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm here for the dessert." He said and Marinette playfully pushed him.

"Thank you for coming, I know you have your hands full with everything that's been happening this week." She said.

"I'm happy to be here, really, you guys made my day." He smiled.

"Before you got vomited on." Marinette huffed.

"No, that was pretty interesting too, it was like this comical movie scene or some sort of domino effect." Adrien chuckled.

Everyone had abandoned the movie and were pressed up against the door, eavesdropping on the two.

"What are they saying now?" Ivan asked from the back.

Alya was the one that spoke.

"He's saying it was interesting to get vomited on." She replied.

Nino's face contorted. Maybe Adrien was more _kinky_ than he let on.

The two continued to speak before both got drowsier and drowsier and eventually, they were quiet. Everyone waited a bit longer before opening the door slowly to find Marinette and Adrien quite close on the bed, facing each other, fast asleep. Kim lifted his phone up and took a picture.

Everyone cooed softly. It was a heart-warming scene, especially when the two had small subtle grins on their peaceful faces.

"Let's give them some space." Nathanael said with a small smile.

Everyone nodded along and slowly closed the door.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Eventually Nino took the drowsy Model home before midnight and everyone left. Alya locked up with her spare key and left too after checking on Marinette and Marinette slept peacefully that entire night, well into the next afternoon.

When she got up, Plagg was still asleep and the container of soup in the kitchen told her that Alya had probably come by earlier to check on her while she was asleep due to her lack of response to any of the texts.

She didn't have to be at University for the next two days so everything was perfectly okay. She had had a very long day prior, and she was grateful for the rest. The bluenette yawned and grabbed her phone, noticing that she'd received quite a number of messages and that it was must have been more tired than she thought. On the group everyone had thanked her profusely and they vowed to never let Adrien get kissed by Kagami again, for which Adrien thanked them as well.

She smiled as she read the playful banter on the group groaning when Alix said the highlight of the evening was when Marinette puked all over Kagami's head.

It really wasn't her fault… Alright, she may have gotten careless and had forgotten to take her tablets, it wasn't like she _intentionally_ did it.

She sighed with a smile and stretched, happy that everyone had cleaned up and she didn't have to, and she smiled even wider remembering the conversation she'd had with Adrien.

Her face turned red as she thought about him lying right next to her as they spoke…

"Oooh, someones thinking about a boy." A teasing voice said and Marinette looked up to see Plagg floating down from her room.

"How did it go? I was eavesdropping, but then I fell asleep." He said, yawning.

Marinette laughed.

"Actually, it went _really_ good." Marinette said. "Thanks for all the help,Plagg." She said and he waved her off.

"At least you grew a pair, also, I'm hungry." Plagg whined. "Oh, yess! Let me quickly pop some batter and cheese in the oven." Marinette said. It didn't take long and soon, they were eating cheese and chatting about how Adrien said he didn't like Kagami and how he liked _bluebell_ eyes while Marinette reread a message that he'd sent. He'd thanked her for yesterday and said that he'd had loads of fun, then he asked her to Join Alya, Nino and himself for another videogame tournament at his place tomorrow. Right after that, he said he was grateful that he'd met her, and that she'd made his life so much better.

She and Plagg scrutinised the message. Was he calling her a friend? Or was he saying that he liked his life with _her_ in it.

"He is so oblivious." Marinette said, and tossed her phone onto the sofa.

"Can you blame him though? You aren't exactly straight forward with him." Plagg said as he sampled some of Marinette's creations. They were out of this world and he hummed happily as he munched them down.

Marinette sighed as she dipped her toasted garlic bread intro the warm, runny camembert.

"I mean, yeah, shureeee, I haven't shhed it…"Marinette said, talking with food in her mouth.

How do you ek-shpekt him to know?" Plagg asked with a full mouth too.

Marinette swallowed. "I don't know, I just hoped he's catch on, I mean who the heck _handmakes_ you a custom gift every year, and goes to every model show, and fashion show, an buys every magazine and poster if they don't like you?"

"He knows about the posters?"

"Uhhh, yeah, remember years ago? Trouble maker? Jagged stones assistant? Everyone saw my room and the posters and it was so humiliating!" Marinette said.

"Awww come on, it washn't daaaaat bad." Plagg said as he chewed on some cheesebread.

"Oh it was bad. And you should have heard him." She groaned and made her voice deeper. "' _She's just a very good friend'."_ She sighed.

"He's never going to notice me." She said sadly. Plagg paused, then swallowed his food, and stared at her with an amused expression.

"You know, for someone so smart, you're pretty stoopid." He said.

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, I just don't know what you mean…"

"Reread your messages."

Marinette blinked. "Plagg I don't think he actually _loves_ Ladybug."

"I'm certain he does."

"I don't think so…"

"Well, I know so."

"You can't 'know so', Adrien isn't like what he seems to be in the adverts, he's very different." Marinette said, assuming Plagg had never met Adrien.

Plagg scoffed and rolled his eyes. He picked up a Mini camembert stuffed muffin and stared at it for a minute quietly.

"Well, he likes Bluebell eyes." Plagg said.

"I doubt he was talking about me." Marinette sighed.

"What colour are Adrien's eyes?" Plagg asked slowly.

"Green, very, very green." Marinette smiled to herself.

Plagg continued to look at the muffin, thinking about how unfair it was that Adrien knew the truth including the fact that Marinette loved him, and Marinette was oblivious to it all.

"Green…Is a very intriguing colour." He said.

Marinette raised a brow.

"Goes well with Black, doesn't it?" He said, bitting into the muffin.

Marinette frowned.

"I suppose it does."

Plagg swallowed the muffin and poked his flipper-arm into the centre of the muffin where the camembert was oozing.

"I like green and black…I think green and red clash dreadfully."

Marinette stared at him absolutely confuddled. She'd just been thinking the _exact thing just the other day_ when she'd seen…when she'd seen…Cha-

Then suddenly… A lightbulb went on in her head as she saw a flash of emerald green eyes looking at her curiously as the man himself leaned against the phone booth clad in red within her mind's eye.

She gasped. "NO WAY!" She said. Plagg just continued to lick the camembert of his arm. Marinette looked at the calm Kwami who hadn't really divulged any information when he gave his opinion on the colours, but suddenly, she was panicking.

"Nononononononononononono! NO!You are not telling me that… That…"Her eyes were so wide that they could have fell out.

"I didn't say anything. I'm Just saying that Black goes with every colour, but green and red looks odd, too Christmassy for me."

"I know exactly what you're saying Plagg!" Marinette exclaimed, pulling her hair.

"What am I saying? I'm just an innocent Kwami enjoying his camembert." He replied.

Marinette spluttered.

"I-I KNEW those eyes looked familiar today! OH MY GOSH! Plagg, Plagg, I've been friendzoning, Oh my gosh, _Adrien_ all this time?! Plagg, I'm gonna be sick!" She suddenly dashed off to the bathroom and began to hurl.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Oh, the drama." He commented as he dipped some bread into the camembert.

Marinette dashed out.

"You didn't confirm , I mean, I could be wrong , I think up lots of crazy things Alllllllll the time!" She laughed nervously.

Plagg shrugged. "You aren't wrong."

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH I SCREWED MYSELF OVER! ALL THIS TIME!"

She ran back into the bathroom and hurled once more.

"You know, I feel the camembert muffins are awesome even without the cream cheese icing." Plagg said.

Marinette slumped weakly against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"What have I done?" She began to cry.

Plagg glanced over at her, sniffing the air. "You smell like you're bleeding, kid."

Marinette sniffled and looked between her legs and a spot of blood through her jeans confirmed Plagg's suspicions.

"GREAT, JUST GREAT, Thank you! Thank you Universe for this! You're so DAMN KIND! THANK YOU UTERUS, WHATEVER WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOUR IMPECCABLE TIMING?!"She shouted at nothing angrily.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, let's go out for a run."

Marinette looked at him.

"Clearly you need some air, I think it would help to jump around and feel it in your hair, you up for it?"

Marinette sniffled again.

"I'm such an idiot, how could I be so blind, and now I'm going to see Adrien tomorrow, and he's Chat Noir, I love the guy that I push away." She began to wail.

Plagg tilted his head and looked at the last Camembert Muffin. He flew over to it and picked it up. Marinette was still wailing. Slowly he flew over to her and offered it to her.

She looked at him with surprise. "No no, Plagg, that's for you." She said, recollecting herself and dashing away the tears roughly with her wrists. "I think you need it more than I do at the moment." He said, patting her head.

She sniffed. "I'm assuming you were the one who posted all that stuff on the internet then, you little trickster." She giggled, breaking the small muffin in half. She gave him his piece.

"Hell yeah! He soooo had it coming!" Plagg said, tossing his piece in the air and letting it drop into his mouth.

He looked at her.

"So, we can go stalk him, how about it? I mean, _he_ doesn't know that you know."

Marinette gasped. "Oh no… I _know_ now…What if I get akumatised and Hawkmoth finds out who Chat Noir is?"

Plagg waved a flipper.

"Plagg! Oh my gosh, just by knowing I'm putting him in danger!"

"Well, you know about Nino, and Alya and Chloe too, don't you? And you've kept their secret just fine all these years, the same way that Fu kept your secret all these years, and besides, you and Adrien can't get Akumatized. But now that you have something you want to keep a secret, you need to always be on your guard, until we catch Hawkmoth that is."

Marinette sighed.

"I don't understand though… Is Adrien the real Adrien or is Chat the real Adrien?" She asked.

"He's opened up to you over the years. How many differences can you find between them?" Plagg hovered in front of her face.

Marinette frowned.

"W-well, Chat Noir is flirtatious and Adrien isn't." She said.

"Uh, nope. Chat Noir is flirtatious with 'Ladybug' because he likes her. If Adrien could, without destroying his image, he would most definitely flirt with Ladybug."  
"But…But Adrien said he hadn't had his first kiss." Marinette said.

"Just because he doesn't remember it doesn't mean it didn't happen. Dark Cupid, remember? You wrote him that cheesy love letter?" Plagg rolled his eyes as Marinette covered her face.

"I can't believe I did that."

Plagg tilted his head. "I'm curious though… Do you prefer Chat or Adrien?"

"There are no differences except I liked Adrien before I realised that Chat was cool too. They're practically identical except Adrien is a bit more reserved with his commentary when we're in public whereas Chat says anything he pleases."

"Just like how Ladybug can say anything she pleases." Plagg said pointedly.

"So technically… All this time, I've been thinking I'm in love with Adrien… And he's in love with Ladybug as both Adrien and Chat, but I'm Ladybug and I'm Marinette, and Adrien thinks of me as just a friend because he loves Ladybug and I've been thinking of Chat Noir as just a friend because I love Adrien…. WHAT KIND OF SICK LOVE TRIANGLE SQUARE THING IS THIS?!"

"Relaaaax, no need to panic. All you have to do is be you. Sooner or later Adrien will realise it… if he hasn't already." He said the last part more to himself.

"… But he's so oblivious, and I can't blame him, I mean I'm kind of his biggest stalker and I didn't even realise he and Chat were basically the same."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you must have thought about it at some point, their similarities I mean, but I think you refused to believe that Loverboy Chat Noir could be Angel Adrien Agreste." Plagg reasoned.

Marinette sighed. "I've been so awful to him over these years."

"Ohhhh don't even worry about that, Adrien is a hardcore Masochist." Plagg said.

Marinette gaped. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean did you check out the kind of Fanfiction that he's into? I haven't read all but there's some seriously kinky shit in there."

Marinette blinked.

"Plagg."

"Yuppp?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Get the camembert. We have _a lot_ to read."

"How about _you_ have a lot to read and _I_ eat camembert and laugh at how red you turn." Plagg called after her as she ran up to her room and came back down with the bottle of wine.

"Suit yourself." Marinette said.

"You're very creepy." Plagg commented.

" _Meowch!_ " Marinette laughed as she walked to the bathroom.

 _ **MLMLMLMLMLM**_

Needless to say, by the time she'd gotten through half of the things Adrien had read which was around two the next morning, she was the colour of a ripe tomato, and Plagg had laughed so much that he'd found it difficult to breathe.

Marinette fanned herself and placed her laptop next to her.

"Now that I'm reading this, I'm _certain_ Adrien is Chat Noir. I can't believe I never pieced it together." Marinette groaned.

"People are blind." Plagg snickered, wiping away tears that had collected due to his laughing.

"You're telling me." Marinette laughed.

"I'm glad it's him." Marinette said after a while. "I know you are." Plagg commented, not looking away from the tablet that he was watching Fairy Tail on.

Her phone began to buzz.

Marinette looked over to it as it lay on the dresser. With a frown she went over to it.

"Nathanael? He's never awake this late." She mused out loud, accepting the call.

"Nath?"She asked.

"Yeah… You busy?"

"Not really, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked, her brows furrowing at the solemn tone of voice.

"I'm at your front door."He said.

Marinette blinked.

"Wait right there, I'll be right down."Marinette said, pulling on her gown and darting out of the room. Whatever was wrong had to have been bad, because Nath rarely ever went out during the early parts of the morning.

She practically flew down the stairs and ran to the door, quickly unlocking it and throwing it open.

There Nathanael stood in his well-fitted coat, scarf an boots, eyes downcast, and upon closer inspection, red rimmed and puffy.

"Nath, what's wrong?" Marinette asked, hauling her friend into the house and locking the door.

Nathanael brought his hands to his face.

"Kim posted pictures and there were pictures of my supposedly seriously hitting on Kagami and now Mercedes legitimately things that they're real and she called me a _MANHOE_ and said I've been leading her on and she blocked me and blacklisted my number and she won't answer any of my emails and I even tried visiting her but she warned her landlord and he threatened to beat the crap out of me-"

Marinette's eyes widened and she pulled her sensitive, timid friend into a hug.

"We'll fix this, I'll do something about this, I promise." Marinette said, rubbing his back.

"How? She's supposed to go back to Russia tomorrow for a while before she comes back Marinette. What do I do?" He whimpered into her shoulder.

Marinette patted his head.

"I'll fix it. I swear." She said leading him to the living room and getting him a blanket and some tissues. Marinette felt terrible, he'd done all of that to help _her_ and now he was paying for it.

Marinette ran to the kitchen and pulled out what she knew was Nathanael favourite chocolate and ran back to him.

"Have some chocolate, it will help. In the meantime, I'll come up with a plan." Nathanael sniffed.

"Even if we tell her that I was trying to help you, no lady would tolerate the guy she likes fake flirting with anyone." Nathanael said in shame, shoving chocolates into his mouth.

"The only thing we can do is talk to her Nath."Marinette said rubbing his back.

 **MLMLMLMLMLML**

Adrien frowned at his phone, rereading Marinette's message.

' _Something came up, I won't be able to make it today, I'm really sorry…'_

It was around nine but the message had been sent around 3 a.m.

He typed out a response, asking if everything was okay, and awaited a reply. Nothing came.

He sighed, well, his whole day was ruined….

A notification came up saying he was tagged in a post by 'Kimtastic098', but he knew the media would have a field day if he went online. Instead, he rolled over and groaned.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Tikki asked carefully.

"Marinette says she can't come over. Something came up." He mumbled into the pillow. Tikki frowned. It wasn't like Marinette to ditch plans with _Adrien._

"I hope she's okay." Adrien said. Tikki looked at him.

"Maybe…You should check on her." Tikki said.

"Yeah, I should." Adrien said, jumping up determinedly.

"Tikki, spots on!" Adrien said and Tikki was sucked into the ring.

Adrien ran towards his window and jumped out heading in the direction of Marinette's house. Quickly, he landed in the backyard and went to knock the door. After about ten seconds, Marinette peaked down from her window and her eyes widened as she saw _Spot._

Quickly she turned to Nathanael who was on her room couch, a complete mess.

"Nath, Chat Noir aka Spot is here!" She squeaked.

 _Adrien was there._

Nathanael sniffed.

"Why is he here?" Nathanael looked confused. "It's about the whole Adrien scandal, but speaking about that, _don't mention that I love Adrien._ " Marinette said.

Nathanael wiped his nose.

"Wait, he's coming in?"He asked, his eyes widening.

"I just need to see what he wants." Marinette said.

Nathanael nodded and escorted her downstairs, wrapped in his blanket.

Marinette took a deep breath; it was going to be different talking to _Chat/Spot_ now that she knew who he was.

Slowly she opened the door.

"Uhhh, hello?" She said. Spot looked up.

"You're okay! That's a relief, your friend Adrien was really worried, I passed by his house earlier and he asked me to check on you because you cancelled plans with him-"Spot started but Nathanael who was a few steps behind came into view, looking like death. He looked at Marinette with wide eyes.

"You _cancelled_ meeting up with _Adrien?_ " Nathanael said in horror.

Spot blinked at Nathanael… In Marinette's house.

"Am I…Interrupting something?" He asked, feeling his stomach drop.

"Yeah actually, Rose was about to lie to Jack and say she would never let go and then she's going to rip his hands off hers and let go and drop him into the ocean like a cold heartless bit-"Nathanael sniffed and Marinette covered his mouth.

"You aren't." Marinette reassured.

"Marinette, seriously though, why did you cancel plans with Adrien?" Nathanael asked.

"I can't leave you alone when you're like _this."_ Marinette said.

"Woman, this is a meeting with _Adrien._ One does not just simply _cancel."_ Nathanael stressed. "Go change, you're going." He said, with a mighty sniff and a cross of his arms. "I'm not going." Marinette said rolling her eyes.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Spot blinked, "Am I missing something?" He asked slowly, taking in Nathanael's dishevelled appearance and bloodshot eyes.

Nathanael looked at him before pulling his phone from his pocket.

"See this?" He lifted up his phone to show a picture of himself and Mercedes.

" _This_ is me with the girl I've fallen in love with." He said and Spot blinked.

Nathanael scrolled on his phone to the instagram post.

"You see this? This is me fake flirting with some floozy." Nathanael shoved the phone in his face. Spot blinked at the suggestive poses Nathanael was in with Kagami yesterday.

"Why were you doing this?" He asked Nathanael, realising that he'd read the situation all wrong the day before.

"I could see that one of my friends needed help, this girl was ruining their chances. I didn't know Kim would post these." Nathanael sighed. Adrien's eyes widened, had Nathanael been trying to help _him_?

"And now, it's all over." Nathanael said.

"Where is this girl now?" Spot asked.

"At home. Packing… She's going to Russia for a bit." Marinette said.

"Where does she live?" He asked.

"32 Gotlib street, so near my parent's bakery." Marinette said.

"Have you guys spoken?" Spot asked her.

"I was planning to go there around twelve." She answered. Spot nodded.

"Wait right here." He said and then turned on his heel, taking off.

Nathanael blinked tiredly. "Where's he going?"

Marinette shrugged. The redhead blinked.

"Marinette, you're going to see Adrien." He said.

"Nath I can't , I have to talk to Merc, I caused this." She said ruefully.

"You didn't ask for my help, I did this on my own, don't pin this on yourself." He said patting her head.

"Yeah but if I plucked up the courage to tell Adrien, none of this would have happened." She said.

"That's not the-"Nathanael started.  
"Shh, wait, do you hear that?" Marinette said. Both stayed quiet.

It was almost as if there was a screaming sort of noise getting louder and louder.

Marinette and Nathanael's eyes widened.

"Let me go you ruffian!"Someone screamed. Marinette threw open the door only to see Spot, carrying Mercedes. She was bound up with the yoyo and she looked both terrified and angry.

"Oh gosh." Nathanael whispered.

Spot carried the wriggling, screaming woman into the house and kick the door closed with his foot. Her eyes immediately found Nathanael and they narrowed.

"Was this your idea of an apology you _lecher_?" She snapped. Nathanael cowered. "I swear, she's normally quite tame." He whispered.

Marinette looked at Spot with horrified eyes as he dropped Mercedes onto the couch.

"What?" He asked with innocent eyes.

"Did you just _kidnap someone?!_ "She asked incredulously.

"Uhh, could you define _kidnap_?" He scratched the back of his neck.

Marinette groaned.

"Okay at least let me explain!" Nathanael said to blue eyed brunette glaring daggers at everyone in the room.

"I don't care what you say! You're going to pay for this!" She spat.

"There's a very valid explanation for this, really!" Marinette said quickly.

"Oh? Really?" Mercedes asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Marinette and Nathanael exclaimed.

"Well, guess what, I don't care!" She snapped.

"It's a big misunderstanding!" Marinette exclaimed.

"You think I'm an idiot? Misunderstanding or not, why was he so close to that woman? Hmmm?" Mercedes growled.

"Because! Marinette-" Nathanael froze and looked over at Spot and then Marinette.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Uhhh… Spot, was it? Or should I just call you Chat?" Marinette said awkwardly.

"Anything you like, princess." He shrugged.

"Uhh… Could I ask you to wait outside-"Marinette started before the angry Russian cut her off.

"No! He is staying right here!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"But I can't explain in front of him!" Nathanael tried.

"And why not?" Mercedes scoffed.

"Because this is personal!" Marinette said.

"If Chat Noir doesn't stay in this damn room then I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say, you insane duo." Mercedes eyes glared hardly at Nathanael who looked at Marinette for help.

"Technically, you have to listen even if you don't want to. I mean, we _do_ have you hostage after all, and you never know, I could be a deranged attacker with capsaicin extract and butcher knives." Spot shrugged.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Followed some of Adrien's links to Rara Erza Heartfilia's criminal Chat Noir AU, have you?" Marinette said dryly.

Spot laughed nervously with a little shrug.

"Mercedes I know what that must have looked like, it looks terrible, I know that-"Nathanael started but as soon as Spot made a move to tiptoe out, Mercedes began to scream like she was being murdered.

Spot and Marinette both jumped and covered their ears.

"I'm staying, I'm staying! Just stop screaming!" Spot squeaked.

Marinette sighed, this was inevitable.

"Alright. You want the truth? Fine. Nathanael was helping _me._ " Marinette said.

Spot blinked in shock. Was he about to witness a confession?

"You?" Mercedes brows furrowed.

Marinette sighed, uncomfortable that Adrien was about to hear her, but Nathanael had put his relationship on a stake for her, it was time to repay the debt.

"I have feelings for a boy at the party yesterday, and there were two people who kept coming in the way of him and I having any special moments." Marinette said a bit quietly.

Spot tilted his head.

"So there was a second girl." Mercedes said bitterly.

"Not exactly…"Marinette said and pulled out her phone to open up the group chat where Kim had sent all the photos, even the ones he hadn't posted.

Marinette selected one and showed it to Mercedes. The woman's face turned as red as Nathanael's hair.

"Is that… a guy?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. That's Luka, one of the people getting in the way. That other girl you saw was Kagami." Marinette said.

"But everyone who was at the party is in a relationship. The only other single guy is _Nathanael_." Mercedes frowned.

Marinette sighed.

" _And_ Adrien Agreste."She said quietly.

The boy in question felt like he was about to faint when he finally heard the words coming from her mouth indirect as it was, meanwhile Mercedes blinked.

"So he basically threw himself at everyone including guys who threatened your chances with Adrien." Mercedes stated.

Marinette nodded.

"Wow." Mercedes said. A quiescent moment settled over the inhabitants of the room.

"You should have at least warned me, you know, a girls heart can only take so much." Mercedes said after a while.

"I didn't mean to upset you… It was a spur of the moment decision, I honestly had no idea that woman would be coming. I was solely focussed on distracting Luka, I even pulled him out to go swimsuit shopping. I wasn't prepared for Kagami." Nathanael said solemnly.

Mercedes sighed and looked between the Marinette and Nathanael.

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I even know you like Adrien and this isn't some hoax?" She asked.

Marinette sighed. "Get the box." She said. Nathanael's mouth dropped. Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and went upstairs.

"The box?" Spot asked slowly. Marinette wanted to cry from embarrassment. Adrien was literally there, hearing all of this. He must have been utterly shocked. This was the most humiliating thing she'd ever experienced.

Nathanael came back downstairs with a large pink sort of locked box.

Marinette pulled out the key on her necklace and pushed it into the keyhole of the box, opening it.

"These are journals that I've written since I graduated 9th grade." Marinette said.

Marinette picked some up and sat next to Mercedes.

"Well, you can _see_ what they're filled with." Marinette laughed nervously and nodded for Spot to release Mercedes.

The woman blinked as the strings left her body and stared at Marinette's journals.

Marinette handed her one. Mercedes frowned and flipped it open. She read a few pages, then flipped a few more.

Marinette knew these journals didn't contain anything but facts about Adrien or things he'd said to her, it was all about him.

Mercedes blinked and picked up another one to flip through it. She went on like this till she'd flipped through ten of them.

"You _really_ like this guy, huh?" Mercedes chuckled.

Marinette nodded silently. "I just… Wanted everything to go perfect yesterday… I'm…Sorry for dragging Nath into this." She whispered.

Mercedes stared at her, and it was clear to see that Marinette had said those few words with utmost truth and earnest thoughts. She then stood up.

"Nathanael, I understand now." She said, and smiled at him, blushing a bit. "The world needs more friends like you… I'm sorry about getting so bent out of shape about it, I mean we aren't even dating, you're at liberty to do what you want-"

Nathanael just shook his head and stalked towards her, yanked her forward and kissed her.

Marinette's jaw dropped and Spot almost choked. He hadn't expected _this._ Marinette smiled slowly, ' _finally_.' She thought.

After a minute Nathanael steped back.

"I should have told you. From now on I promise to tell you everything. So Mercedes, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked determinedly. Mercedes blinked.

"Y-Yeah, of course." She stuttered out.

Nathanael grinned and hugged her quickly, looking over at Marinette and offering a silent thank you. The bluenette just grinned and waved her hand. Mercedes turned to Marinette.

"I'm normally less dramatic… I swear." She laughed and so did Marinette. "I do hope you have the courage to tell this boy how you feel." She said, smiling gently.

Marinette nodded. "I will." Mercedes smiled and nodded, reaching for Nathanael's hand. She turned and started to pull him with her to the front door. Nathanael turned back to her and mouthed a last 'Thank you' before they were gone.

That left Marinette alone with a hero that she _knew_ was Adrien.

"Well, that happened faster than a normal fight." He laughed.

Marinette stayed quiet.

"Marinette?" He asked cautiously.

Marinette sniffed and Spot's eyes widened. He quickly turned her around to see that she was crying.

"Hey heyy heyyy, don't cry. Why are you crying? Aren't you happy for him?" He tried to cheer her up, pulling her into a hug.

She sniffed and forced herself away from him.

"You must think I'm a freak now." She said, dashing away her tears.

He frowned.

"Why would I think that?" He asked.

Marinette stared at him with shimmery eyes.

"Because now you know how I feel about you." She deadpanned and Spot's eyes widened. They both remained quiet.

"Tikki…"He eventually said. "Spots off." He said, closing his eyes.

Marinette stared at him as she detransformed, but seeing him turn into Adrien only made her cry harder. Tikki wisely just took a cookie from Adrien's inner pocket and left them alone.

"Don't cry, Marinette, please don't cry." Adrien said, starting to panic a bit as he listened to her erratic breathing.

He walked forward and pried her hands from her face.

"Marinette I don't think you're a freak, I promise." He said.

"But y-you think I-I-I'm w-weird." She sobbed. He chuckled.

"I didn't think you were weird when I saw my posters in your room, why would I think you're weird now?" He asked.

"Because I wrote about you like some creepy stalker!" She exclaimed.

"And I hit on you like some obsessed maniac, tried to kiss you a kabillion times and even have merchandise and a shrine in your honour." Adrien replied, face-palming. Marinette froze.

"Wha…What?" She asked slowly.

Adrien peaked at her through his fingers.

"Hey Bugaboo." He replied.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"How-Wha-How did you-WHAT?How did you find out?" She asked in horror jumping back.

"Well how did _you_ find out?" Adrien laughed and put his hands on his hips, raising his left brow.

"I asked you first!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I asked you second!" Adrien stuck his tongue out.

"Exactly!" Marinette said.

"Oh, yeah." Adrien laughed. "Well, I kind of knew since the moment I bumped into you yesterday." He replied. Marinette blinked.

"Why didn't you…say anything?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I wanted to make you fall in love with me and _then_ spring it on you but _that_ didn't work out." Adrien laughed nervously.

"WHAT?" Marinette screeched. Adrien flinched. Why were all these women screaming so much today? "I really tried, but then Luka was constantly pulling you away, and the _Kagami_ showed up, and then the vomit and the cleaning-"

Marinette covered her face. Adrien tilted his head and walked closer to her.

"You know, I'm in love with you too." He said. Marinette's head shot up.

"Adrien, you're in love with Ladybug, not me." Marinette said. Adrien chuckled.

"So who's Ladybug?" He asked with a grin.

"She's me but she's a different me, she's the better me-"She started but Adrien shook his head.

"There's no better you. She _is you._ You are here. You aren't different people. The only difference is that you think that you're better as Ladybug than you are as Marinette." He replied.

"I _am_ better as Ladybug. I'm less clumsy as Ladybug." She mumbled, holding her hands. Adrien just smiled.

"Let's put it this way, Ladybug is a glass, and she's filled with lots of amazing and wonderful characteristics. Sure the glass is firm, isn't as liquid as what fills it, but I fell in love with what was in the glass, everything that made that glass useful and needed, and Marinette, you're the liquid that fills the Ladybug glass, else, I'd just be in love with a skin tight suit, wouldn't I?" Adrien laughed.

Marinette looked down.

"But you fell in love with Ladybug also because she's brave and confident. I'm neither of those things. I wish I could be, but I can't." Marinette said.

Adrien reached for her hand. "You can be anything you wanted Marinette." He said.

"It's not that simple… I mean could you be Chat Noir when you're Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Chat Noir IS me. He's more flirtatious around you, but just you, and that's me too. Everything I am as Chat is me, and everything I am as Adrien is also me. It's weird finding a balance between a Ladybug flirt and an innocent guy, but I have, and I'm happy that I can be who I am in the suit and out of it." Adrien said.

"I don't know how to do that." Marinette said.

"Then I'll help you." He replied, and she stared at him.

"And us? Where do _we_ go from here?" She asked.

Adrien smiled gently. "We won't go anywhere that makes you unhappy." He replied.

Marinette was quiet for a moment as she stared at the ground. Slowly she reached for his hand and held it to her chest.

"You always make me happy Adrien… It's just a question of whether Marinette is good enough for Adrien… You can't… even begin to understand how deeply I care about you." She said, not meeting his eyes.

Adrien stepped closer and gently tilted her head upward to stare into her eyes, emerald boring into bluebell.

"Is a dork like Chat Noir good enough for Ladybug? Because just like you said, you have no idea just how deeply in love I am with you."

"He's better than good enough." Marinette replied.

Adrien smiled sweetly. "And so are you." He whispered, and then he kissed her.

It was an innocent kiss between two fated lovers who had _finally found each other._ It was an innocent kiss that marked the start of a whole new life, _together_.

Plagg sobbed and blew his nose as he watched the scene from the stairs.

"They grow up so fast." He whimpered. Tikki patted his head. Seems like it was just yesterday that they were facing Stone-heart.

"I'm happy for them." Tikki said. Plagg sniffed. "I'm hungry." He said.

"Aren't we all going to thank ME for orchestrating this?" Plagg exclaimed, flying over to them, making them both giggle and break their kiss.

"Thank you, Plagg." They both said in unison. Plagg winked, "I accept payment in camembert."

Tikki huffed, "Plaaaaggg, let them have their moment!" Tikki exclaimed.

"I make moments even better!" He said, affronted. "No you don't, get back here you destructive little mischief maker!" Tikki exclaiming chasing after him.

Marinette and Adrien laughed at their kwami's antics before drawing closer to one another. Marinette grinned.

"I've been meaning to ask, are you really into all those kinky things in the stories you've read?"

He smirked devilishly. "Want to find out?"

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

" _Hey world, so, everyone's gone pretty wild over the whole scandal on Fanfiction. Well, I'm here to tell you that that post was TRUE. Yes, you heard me right. Honestly, I never expected to have had my secret revealed like that. One of my friends actually hacked my accounts and did that because we'd had an argument… But the truth is, as much as I'd love to pretend to be perfect forever, I'm not. I will admit, I'm still quite naïve, innocent and oblivious compared to many people my own age, but I'm not going to pretend that I'm completely ignorant. I'm human, I'm not perfect, but I'm me. So if I decide to read something that makes the rest of you icked out, then I will. I'm proud of the person I am, and to every kid out there watching this broadcast, I want you to be proud of every one of your quirks, even if someone else may say something's wrong with you. It's okay to have people look at you funny, people always look at people funny if they're different, but it's so much better to be different than to be just like everyone else. Just embrace who you are, I have, and so can you. It's okay not to like the same things that other people seem to like, I think that's the beauty of variation.I'm grateful for it. Oh yeah!Also, I'm dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng,look at how beautiful she issss! "_ Adrien cooed lovingly then pulled out a photo of Marinette looking like a pack of hyenas were let loose on her.

Marinette sighed dreamily as she watched the video again.

It had been 8 months since he'd posted it online.

And A LOT had happened during that time, for starters, she'd graduated and had started to work in Gabriel's company. The company had also seen a 88 percent increase in sales and investors since Adrien's online confession which was crazy because Gabriel had originally thought that things would go South after the confession.

Marinette and Adrien had moved in together after signing a contract with Tom Dupain-Cheng stating that there would be no sex till marriage.

Luka and Kagami had _somehow_ fallen in love with each other and were dating.

Marinette's work was becoming recognised by many designers and she was continually commented for her work, and Adrien promised Marinette that he'd be her model when she wanted to start her own fashion line.

Gabriel somehow grew to adore Marinette and Alya had landed a spot on _Kids+_ as a journalist! And weirdly, their friends had all found apartments on the same street as Marinette and Adrien with Mercedes and Nathanael housing with Nino and Alya right next door!

Everyone was doing really, really well and Marinette couldn't be more at peace.

Adrien yawned and rubbed his eye cutely as he walked into the room and collapsed between Marinette's legs, rubbing his cheek on her tummy.

Marinette cooed and lightly scratched his scalp.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Exhaaaaaaausted." He whined.

Marinette intertwined their hands and kissed the back of his.

"You looked really cute today." She said, referring to the photoshoot.

He perked up.

"No, _you_ looked cute today." He grinned.

"No, _you."_ Marinette giggled.

"Personally, I think I looked cuter than all of you." Plagg said from inside the lavish dollhouse (that sat proudly in the corner of the room) while lying on his cosy bed. Tikki who had been in her own room in the doll house rolled her eyes and bit into a biscuit, sitting on her own bed.

Plagg flew into Tikki's room after a while and curled up into a fluffy ball against her back. Tikki blinked and glanced behind her at the cat Kwami that was slowly falling asleep like a small curled up kitten. She smiled and petted his head. Plagg just purred appreciatively, happy and content.

Marinette shifted so that she and Adrien were both lying down side by side. Adrien flicked off the light switch and Marinette pulled the comforter over them both before huddling closer to Adrien who sighed contentedly and snuggled into her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I love you, my Princess." He said.

"I love you too, my Prince." She said.

He grinned. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing, every day." Marinette giggled.

Tikki smiled as she eavesdropped.

"Funny how the guardians said you were unlucky." Tikki mused. Plagg looked up at her. "I am, mostly." He replied.

"No, this time, you're everyone's lucky charm, Plagg."Tikki smiled still petting him.

"…Lucky charm." He repeated to himself, yawning drowsily.

"Lucky charm." Tikki said with a gentle smile, and like every other night in the Agreste-Dupain-Cheng-Kwami household, they all drifted into a tranquil slumber,grateful that all those months ago, they had swapped Kwami's.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:THIS WAS 40000 WORDS AND 138 PAGES EEPPPPPPPP! Welcome to the first of MANY! Not all will be this long, but they'll all be just as satisfying!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**

 **AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR A DRABBLE REQUEST!**

 **So happy to post this! I hope you all enjoyed this!I know it was fun to write!**

 **Love you guys!Look forward to hearing from you!**

 **XOXO**

 **Ra Ra**


End file.
